Big Time Problems
by crazedreader96akajetliormrslh
Summary: A band member has been getting distant and no one can get to him. Does it have to deal with a problem from the past? And will that problem come back to haunt them? NO SLASH Chapter 17 now up! Complete!
1. Preface

Preface

His footsteps smacked sharply against the pavement, the wind blowing harshly. He could hear footsteps behind him, and he knew that he made one of the biggest mistakes of his life. _What have I done?_ He thought. But he never knew that this was going to happen when he first made the decision that could not only harm him, but his friends. _The guys._ He thought_. I have to help them! I can't let them get hurt!_ Although he already knew what was going to happen to them now. He ran by the familiar surroundings of the place he had learned to call home after the past few weeks. Memories were rushing through him, but he shook it off. He turned his head to the side slightly and saw his friends staring at him as he ran by. _Keep going!_ He thought, although part of him wanted to go over to them and act like nothing was wrong.

"What's happening?" he heard one ask him but his question was left in the wind.

"Hey!" another called, and then his gaze traveled to the side and his eyes widened as he saw exactly what was going on. "What's happening?" the question repeated, worry in his gaze.

The third friend was rooted to the spot, but his gaze told that he was thinking of what to do.

His name was now being called, but he ignored him. _Just as long as they stay out of this. That's all I'm asking for. For them to keep them out of this. This is my problem. _He quickly ran past everyone and came to unfamiliar surroundings. He turned a corner and found a dead end. _No!_ He thought. _I have to go back!_ But he knew there was no way for him to turn back. He was stuck. He looked around blindly and thought he was saved when he saw a fire escape ladder on the side of the brick wall. He quickly rushed over and tried to climb it, but felt a hand grasp his ankle and pull him down, causing him to come in contact with the ground roughly, creating a thud. _This can't be happening! I'm probably dreaming!_ But a sharp kick to his side quickly reminded him that this wasn't a dream, that he was wide-awake and scared by his life. He felt himself getting shoved upward then instinctively put his hands to his face as he felt a foot come in contact with his hands, causing a quick rush of pain throughout his body. Luckily it was his hands and not his face. He was lifted up and thrown against a brick wall, his head smashing against the wall, causing an unbearable pain to attack him. This wasn't right. Nothing was right. He was contemplating everything that could have led up to this moment, and he realized that this was happening because of something he did before he and his friends had become Big Time Rush. This was before they were even recognized aside from being hockey players. This was something he had done that his friends didn't have the full story of, and he hoped that he could keep it that way, but the chances of that happening were very slim as of now.

"This is what you get for trying to play hero," he heard a voice hiss, snapping him out of his thoughts. "You're the same little punk you were in Minnesota. Only this time, you're a lot more valuable to people around here, the reason I don't know why." He felt a fist come in contact with his stomach, but he refused to make a sound. He wasn't about to give in. "Come on," he said. "You don't need to act all tough. You aren't playing hockey anymore, you don't have anyone to impress. You can give in, you're among friends." He sneered at the last part.

"No," the Big Time Rush member responded, and that gave received him a punch across the face, sending his head smacking sideways into the wall behind him.

"Trying to be tough," his attacker snickered. "Not wise for someone like you pal."

He felt a huge headache coming on, and figured he was probably going to get a concussion.

"You seem to have a lot of guts," the attacker said. "L.A. has seemed to toughen you up. What a shame. I guess I'll have to fix that." He pulled his leg back and hit the boy against the wall in the shin, then hit the other, sending his target down on the ground. "I didn't expect you to give up so easily." He felt his ankle being grabbed and was pulled down, then soon tackled, seeing the teen he had up against the wall standing over then, and then he started feeling punches getting thrown at him. _Poor kid._ He thought. _Doesn't stand a chance._ He kicked out and hit the kid in question in the gut, sending him back, resting his hand against the wall.

The teen's heart was racing. He was trying to figure out what to do. Black spots began to dance in front of him and he knew he was going to pass out before he got the chance to do anything. He leaned against the wall for support, getting a sharp jab in the stomach. _This is what I get for trying to help someone._ He thought. _At least it's me who's dealing with this and not the person I helped. I should have seen this coming. I can't believe I missed this!_ He felt a punch to his eye, and he knew a black eye wasn't the worst of his problems.

"You know how long it took me to break out of prison you little rat?" his attack asked him as he was thrown into garbage cans, knocking them over and making a loud crash. "All because of you! If you had just minded your own business, this wouldn't be happening to you! What if I just leave you here and get to your friends?" He laughed as he saw the teen's eyes widen.

"No!" he exclaimed and he lunged for the bigger male, sending him into a wall. "They have done nothing wrong!"

"They haven't," the bigger male chuckled. "But they may have to pay the price for your mistake."

"Stop!" he heard a voice call, and the teen's heart was racing even more.

"Get out of here!" he called before he got kicked in the head.

"I won't be gone long. Don't get to comfortable, this isn't over," he heard the dreadful voice hiss in his ear before he heard the retreating footsteps.

"Oh my God!" he heard the voice call again before he saw nothing but blackness.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

As soon as he skated out onto the ice he knew he was in a dream. He knew exactly which rink he was in. This was the rink where he and his friends met each other playing pee-wee hockey, the rink where they won too many games to count, the rink where they won the championship before they left Minnesota to chase a new kind of dream. The dream to become a band that everyone would recognize as Big Time Rush.

**The hockey-uniform clad teen skated out on the ice as the game was drawing to a close. His thoughts had sent him here during the end of the game **_**Might as well deal with it and see where this takes me. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon. **_**As the timer on the clock was hastily winding down, he felt himself receive the puck and he moved quickly towards the net. He saw movement to the right and quickly passed the puck to his teammate who scored as the buzzer rang. Before he had a chance to congratulate his friend, he felt his helmet get yanked off and he was shoved against the boards roughly, his head coming in contact with the hard plastic as his body soon followed. He slid down until he was sitting on the ice, his head throbbing intensely and his thoughts racing. **_**Who did that?**_** He thought, but that added to his headache. He was probably going to get a concussion by the amount of pain that was rushing through him. The referee and his coach were racing over to him while everyone on the ice just stared, rooted to the spot. Sure, players got injured playing hockey, it happens all the time, but never after the game, always during. **

"**Are you okay?" he heard his coach as him softly, but he felt as though he were getting yelled at. He recoiled slightly and the coach soon had a look of unconditional worry written across his face. "Uh oh. This isn't good." He looked over at the referee and they nodded, carefully lifting the injured teen to his feet, supporting his weight. "Who did this?" he asked, and the teen recoiled again, the sound becoming almost unbearable. A player skated forward, his head down. **

"**I did," he said, and the teen's eyes went wide in shock as his heart began to race as soon as he heard the voice. The player lifted his head and the teen's fears were confirmed. **_**This is no dream, this is a full-fledged nightmare.**_** The opposing player's eyes darkened as a small smirk appeared on his face. "I just needed to grab his attention." He skated up to the cowering teen and said to him only so he would hear, "I'm not gone you know. I'm coming back, and I'm going to find you. To teach you a little lesson about minding your own business." He skated off, and the young teen was involuntarily shaking at his threat. If he knew anything about this guy, he knew one thing. He **_**meant**_** what he said, case closed, no discussion. **

"**Are you okay dude?" he heard one of his friends ask as the three of them skated to him. **

"**Easy boys," their coach said. "He just got shoved against the boards, **_**without**_** a helmet. Why that boy would purposely injure another player is beyond me." He turned to the teen that had been very quiet. "Can you hear me?" **

**The boy nodded vaguely, for his thoughts were focused on something else. **_**Why? Why is this happening now?**_

"**Dude," his other friend asked, snapping him out of his thoughts, but not without a little discomfort. He groaned in pain, and everyone around him stared at him. **

"**Come on dude!" he heard the voice of the third friend, but it didn't sound like it was near him, it sounded like it was far away. He looked on as the scene around him disappeared and everything turned black.**

* * *

He woke up with a jolt, feeling his shoulders being grasped by a pair of strong hands. He looked up and saw his friends looking at him, their expressions a mix of worry and confusion.

"Are you okay dude?" someone asked him, his green eyes staring down at him and he only nodded.

"I'm fine Kendall," he said. Kendall didn't look like he believed him, but he kept his mouth shut.

"You're trembling man," the one grasping his shoulders noticed. "Are you sure you're okay?

"I'm fine," he repeated, and his shoulders were released.

"What's wrong?" the third friend asked, as he was surprisingly quiet up until this point. "We woke up and came in here to see you thrashing around like a maniac, and you were muttering something.

"Nothing's wrong," he said sharply, surprising himself and his friends with the harshness of his tone. "Now let me go and let us all get dressed so we can get to the studio without Gustavo yelling at us for being late. Again." Gustavo got mad at them for strange reasons, and he didn't want to be another.

The group of boys nodded and soon left, leaving their friend alone. Once alone, the singer got up and got dressed quickly, picking up his cell phone from the bedside table. He looked over and saw the bed next to his, thinking about what his roommate woke up to the morning. He closed his eyes and nearly imagined it. Opening your eyes to see the sun out the window, then looking over and seeing your best friend thrashing around while unconscious, muttered something incoherent, making no sense to anyone whatsoever. He sighed and left the room, looking as Mrs. Knight and Katie glanced in his direction. When Mrs. Knight offered him breakfast he politely refused and took an apple. That shocked Mrs. Knight, none of the boys ever refused breakfast. Katie was in equal shock. The rest of the boys walked out of their respective rooms, hearing what their friend had said.

"You sure you're okay man?" the question repeated as the asker ran his lucky comb through his hair.

"Yes James," he said, standing up and throwing his half-eaten apple into the garbage can. "I'm just not hungry. Is that weird?" He was getting a bit agitated with all the unnecessary questions. The five people in the room just stared at him in shock. They had never seen anyone like this before, and it was starting to worry them. The other three boys quickly had breakfast and was about to leave when one noticed something was off. He put his hand to his head before running back to his room, reappearing with his helmet.

"Come on Carlos!" James nearly yelled, pointing to the clock, noticing his friend's loitering. "Kelly is waiting for us downstairs and Gustavo will kill us if we are late." Carlos's eyes widened before he rushed over to his friends.

Logan could only sigh as he saw the simpleness of the lives his three best friends and brothers Kendall Knight, James Diamond and Carlos Garcia had. He had that once, but it disappeared as soon as he did one thing to help someone else. He now wants it back, but nothing can be that simple for Logan Mitchell. He followed his friends a bit more slowly, closing the door behind him. His cell phone was on silent, but it was flashing with the notification of a new text message. The message would have to wait, but it was something that no one would want to read.

* * *

_A.N._

_So this is about Logan! I wanted to introduce the characters by their attributes, and that left Logan to be revealed at the end._


	3. Chapter 2

_Thanks for all the reviews! By the way, some chapters might be longer than others, depends how much I can think of. Sorry for the wait! Here's chapter 2 of Big Time Problems! Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 2

Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan were waiting for Kelly to walk into the lobby so they could all go to Rocque Records without Gustavo making them work on harmonies for who knows how long. Never mess with Gustavo Rocque. The boys had learned that lesson time and time again.

Kendall and James were trying to keep Carlos away from the pool, dragging him away with much difficulty, when Camille came over and slapped Kendall in the face, causing the taller boy to lose grip on Carlos. While Kendall put his hand to his cheek, James tried to pull him away to no avail, his grip to slipped and that caused Carlos to fall to the floor with a thud, his helmet protecting his head. James then began to laugh at misfortunes of both his friends while Logan just looked on, thinking about his nightmare.

"Camille!" Kendall exclaimed, his cheek becoming red.

"I can't believe you!" Camille nearly shouted, obviously in character with her fancy outfit choice. "I trusted you, I gave you everything you wanted, and you repay me by going behind my back with her?" She pointed to Jo, Kendall's girlfriend, and then turned her glare back to him. Kendall gave Jo a quick wave with his free hand while a smile came upon her face.

"Camille!" Kendall, James and Carlos said together, snapping Camille out of her "rant".

"What?" she asked. She waved at Jo, who returned the wave. She turned her gaze to Logan, noticing something was off. James's laughing stopped instantly at this point, and there was a strange silence for a moment.

Logan walked to the entrance of the lobby, looking outside, and waiting for the limo to come and pick them up. He clearly didn't want to talk.

"What's wrong with Logan?" Camille asked as softly as she could, but her attempts were in vain for Logan could hear her, although she didn't know it.

"We don't know," Kendall said after a long pause. "We woke up this morning to him thrashing around in his sleep, and he was muttering something."

"Yeah," Carlos said, still on the ground and he didn't intend on getting up at the moment.

"When we woke him up he was pale and trembling," James added, glancing over at his friend who was staring blankly ahead, or at least, they thought he was. "I could feel him trembling, I was the one holding his shoulders when we were getting him up."

"When we asked him if he was okay, he would tell us he was fine," Kendall said.

"He even denied breakfast!" Carlos exclaimed at a controlled volume, acting as though that was a crime.

"I don't know if it was a nightmare or something," James said. "But he's never like this."

Camille nodded solemnly. "I hope he feels better," she said, looking over at the boy she liked. "I don't think he wants to talk to anyone, so you guys should let him be."

The three boys nodded their agreement, and saw Logan standing by Kelly at the door, and then they noted Freight Train walking over to them. Kendall and James quickly walked over to Kelly while Freight Train lifted Carlos off the floor.

"Hey Freight Train!" Carlos said happily, glad to see him. Freight Train chuckled and threw him over his shoulder, knowing how much the helmet-clad Big Time Rush member thought being carried by him was fun.

Kelly noticed something was off as she saw the four band members standing next to each other. Carlos had been set on his feet and she looked over them. There was Kendall had the same demeanor as always, but an emotion was visible in his gaze. And James looked as excited as always when it came to recording, but there was something in his facial expression that said something was off. Then there was Carlos still looked as goofy as always with his helmet on, but she could tell the smile on his face was hiding something. When she looked at Logan, she knew that he was the reason something was off, the reason unknown. He looked extremely pale, and his gaze held a new blank expression, something Kelly had never seen with Logan. She looked at his hands and saw they were clenched tightly at his side, his knuckles white. She hoped it was nothing more than lack of sleep, but little did Kelly Wainwright know, it was much more than that.

"Come on guys," she said, giving them her signature smile, yet they knew that there was more to it than that. They piled into the limo and rode of to Rocque Records.

* * *

"Dogs!" Gustavo bellowed, and the boys recoiled. Well, Kendall, James and Carlos did anyway, while all Logan did was blink in surprise, nothing more. Gustavo narrowed his gaze at Logan. "Is this dog sick?" he asked the others.

"No Gustavo," Logan said, finally speaking since they were in the apartment that morning. The three boys were shocked to see how different his voice sounded, even Kelly was, and of course, Gustavo was oblivious to it. "I just didn't sleep well last night. I'm fine." He brushed past his friends. "I'm going in," he said without waiting for Gustavo to respond. Gustavo was taken aback by Logan's boldness.

Kendall, James and Carlos just stared at their friend incredulously. What was happening to him?

Gustavo turned to face the remaining teens. "I don't know what's going on," he said. "But you need to fix it."

"Gustavo!" Kelly said sharply, causing him to jump slightly. "How can they fix this?"

Kendall ran a hand through his hair, James was pinching the brim of his nose and Carlos let out a sigh.

"Leave it be Kelly," Kendall said.

"Yeah," James added.

"We already tried talking to him," Carlos contributed. "He only told us he was fine. You just got him to talk, that last time he talked was in the apartment before Kelly picked us up."

Kelly and even Gustavo were shocked at this fact. They hadn't thought that any of the boys could have been quiet for that long.

"Wait," Kelly said. "Logan just said that he didn't sleep well last night. Is that true?"

"Kind of," James said. "Kendall woke up this morning to see him thrashing around and muttering something. He went over to our room and woke us then, then we all tried to get him up, but he wouldn't budge. I had to grip his shoulders and once we got him up that's when we knew everything was off."

"He got really pale and he was trembling," Kendall said.

"I was still holding his shoulders when he was trembling," James said sadly. "It wasn't the tremble you get when you're cold. It was a full-out _terrified_ tremble. It made me want to tremble."

Carlos put his hand on the shoulder of his fellow Hollywood Super Party King of Hollywood, trying to reassure him. "Let's just go and record," he said. "Just to do something to get our minds off of this."

His friends nodded and Gustavo agreed, ready to get work done.

* * *

While they were talking, Logan was in the studio, walking where he and the rest of Big Time Rush had worked so hard to show Griffin that they were worthy to become a band. He thought about when they were first presented to Griffin, singing their signature song, Big Time Rush, and then to now, where he was pacing by himself. The thoughts in between were important as well, like when they revamped their apartment with the help of some Palm Woods residence, having school at Rocque Records in a supply closet, finding out their love song was meant to be sung at a fast tempo, trying to get rid of Wayne Wayne, getting their demo picked, meeting Jordan Sparks, being told the band was dead and going back to Minnesota, saving James from Hawk, being kidnapped by Hawk but performing for their first concert and getting resigned by Griffin, everything. Everything was important to the band's development.

Then why was Logan feeling a tinge of regret?

He sat down in the suspended chair, bringing his feet up, waiting for the rest of the guys to show up so they could do whatever Gustavo wanted them to do. He didn't bother to make a big deal about this, Gustavo would always make them do something. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and saw he had a text message. He had a bad feeling about it, so he put it back in his pocket, putting it aside. Logan looked up and saw everything there. He got up and followed them in, half-listening to what Gustavo was barking at them, half-listening to what his friends were saying. He didn't have to hear them to know that they were talking about him. He might not feel well, but he was still as smart as usual. Gustavo was yelling at them and the boys could only do what they were told without a complaint.

* * *

A few hours passed and the boys were back at the Palm Woods, grimacing as Bitters approached them.

"No loitering in my lobby," he said, walking away.

The boys sighed, hating all the rules placed on them. They raced to the elevator and held it open for Logan, who in turn refused and took the stairs. The guys stared after him as the doors came to a close.

"Why is he like this?" Carlos asked, breaking the silence. He had taken his helmet off and looked remarkably different without it, almost like a child.

"I don't know," James said. "Maybe it was his dream. Perhaps it was a nightmare."

"Why wouldn't he tell us?" Kendall asked.

"Maybe he didn't want us to think he was a baby or something," Carlos suggested.

"But now he's distant, and this only happened this morning!" Kendall said aggravated as he thought of this.

"He needs time," James said, running a hand through his hair as the elevator doors opened.

Already inside the apartment, Logan stood at the counter, pulling his phone out of his pocket to look at the message he received earlier. He instantly regretted it as he read the first line.

_You thought you could get rid of me, didn't you Mitchell? _

_You thought your problems would disappear as soon as I was locked away._

_Well, you thought wrong. **I'm back, and I'm coming after you. **Looking for revenge._

_I already know you're in L.A., all I have to do is go there and ask for Logan Mitchell._

_You and your pathetic friends have gotten very popular, everyone here reminiscing about how they knew you before you became famous. _

_Too bad all that fame has to end for you._

There was no name at the end of the message, but Logan already knew who it was from, and his face turned a frightening shade of white, making him look like a ghost. His heart was thumping hard against his chest. He had no way out, he was found the person who wanted him seriously hurt, or worse. He closed to message and set his phone down on the counter-top, backing away from it as he began to tremble uncontrollably as he thought about the message. He had nowhere to turn, his time was up, he was practically dead. He felt his blood run ice-cold as he felt a wave of dizziness overcome him. Black spots danced in front of his gaze, clouding his vision. His body couldn't handle this kind of stress all at once, and this was it's way out. That was why Logan was able to look at his friends as they came into the apartment, taking in their shocked expressions as they same him. Logan knew exactly how he looked. Pale-faced and shaking, fists clenched tightly by his side. Not how Logan usually appeared to be.

"Logan!" he heard his friends call before the black spots got larger and he swayed to the ground, unconscious before he came in contact roughly with the hardwood floor.


	4. Chapter 3

_Thanks for the reviews! I'll try to update as much as possible. My aunt from Lebanon came and she is staying for a month, so if I don't update in a while, it is probably because my family is with her. Thanks!_

* * *

Chapter 3

It only took Kendall, James and Carlos a moment before they raced over to where Logan was passed out of the floor.

"Logan!" Kendall exclaimed, grabbing his shoulders and lifting him off the floor. Carlos helped Kendall keep him off the floor.

"Why is this happening?" James asked. "What do we do?"

"We could, um," Carlos began. "Or we could..."

"Carlos!" Kendall said. "What are you trying to say?"

"I don't know!" Carlos admitted, nearly breaking down into tears on the spot. "I'm not used to doing these kinds of things. Logan is always the one to figure out stuff like this."

"Logan," James said softly, tapping Logan's cheek slightly. "Logan."

"That isn't going to wake him up!" Carlos said.

"We need to get him up," Kendall said. "This is worse than this morning. We knew in the morning it was from a nightmare or something, this we don't even know." Kendall had said worse, and he was right. Little did they all know how bad this was going to get.

* * *

While his friends were trying to help him, Logan was caught in another dreamlike state. He was at the hockey rink again, playing again. The events from the dream before happened except just as Logan passed the puck, that was when he got slammed into the boards, helmet and all.

**Logan just stared at the player from the opposing team as the final buzzer rang. He steadied himself on the wall and met a cold, hard stare.**

**"What was that?" Logan asked. **

**"It was me playing hockey," came the harsh reply.**

**Logan felt a headache coming on due to the force of his head against his helmet against the boards.**

**"Parker!" Logan heard the opposing coach call to his player. "What was that? I know you're mad you missed the puck, but you can't throw players around like that!" **

**Parker scowled.**

**"Listen here Mathews," his coach began. "If I see that happen one more time, you'll be benched for the next three games." **

**"You'd better watch yourself," Parker told Logan before skating away. Logan let out the breath he didn't know he was holding as his friends rushed over to him.**

**"You okay?" Kendall asked.**

**"Yeah," he replied.**

**"That was a great pass!" James added.**

**"Try amazing!" Carlos piped in. "We won!" **

**Logan couldn't help but chuckled at Carlos's enthusiasm. And that was when he thought he would see the last of Parker Mathews.**

Logan was rushed into another dream, this one more vivid than the one before.

**Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan were walking home from hockey practice when Logan realized he forgot something, and was debating whether to go back and get it.**

**"Go dude," Kendall said.**

**"We'll wait for you," James said.**

**"We wouldn't leave you here alone," Carlos told his friend thoughtfully.**

**Logan nodded then raced back to the rink where he had forgotten some of his gear. Once he put that in his bag, he was about to leave when he heard voices on the other side of a closed door. Cautiously, Logan put on his helmet and put the face-plate ****down, lucky he had been playing goalie today. He pulled his goalie stick out of his bag and opened the door slightly so it open at a crack.**

**"I told you to get me their play-book!" he heard an all-too familiar voice. "Not to tell me the deal is off!"**

**"I can't!" he heard a small, squeaky reply, then it was cut off by a sharp thud. **

**"Don't tell me you can't!" Parker yelled, throwing a punch at the small boy in the corner. "We made a deal!" **

**"The deal is off!" Logan heard the son of their coach, Jeremy, tell him. "I don't need your help! School is almost over, then I won't have to deal with bullies! You're just a bigger bully!" Logan could hear his breathing catch so he knew he got hit in the chest a few times before. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Parker promised Jeremy protection from bullies if he got the play-book for him. Now he could tell that Jeremy couldn't do it, and now he was paying the price.**

**"You little punk!" Parker exclaimed, kicking the kid in the head. Logan instantly recoiled. He backed away and pulled out his cell phone, dialing 911. He didn't give the operator a chance to talk. He just explained the situation and gave the address. At this point, Jeremy was bruised pretty bad and was clutching his stomach. Logan knew he had to help. He backed away in the corner by the door and smacked the door with his stick.**

**"What was that?" Parker asked, getting up and opening the door. As soon as his head came into view, Logan brought his hockey-stick down and whacked him on the head. "What the...?" he turned to look at Logan and his eyes flared in anger. "You again?" he asked, pulling back his fist and hitting the face-plate, hurting his fist, but it did send Logan stumbling back a bit, holding his hockey-stick in front of him. "Why are you here?" Parker asked, punching Logan in the stomach. Logan bit his lip to prevent from crying out in pain, and he didn't respond. He heard movement from inside the closet, and knew Jeremy was getting up.**

**"Go!" Logan called, and he got pushed into a wall. Jeremy didn't need to be told twice, so he ran off as fast as he could.**

**"You ruined everything!" Parker yelled in his face.**

**"You ruined it yourself!" Logan yelled right back, smacking his head with the side of the goalie-stick, causing Parker to stumble. Parker yanked the stick out of Logan's grasp and tackled him to the ground, punching him in the chest.**

**"You shouldn't have even come here!" Parker told him. Logan hit Parker in the jaw.**

**"You shouldn't be trying to cheat!" Logan exclaimed. He noted that Jeremy had been in pretty bad shape, so he knew Parker must have been going full-force on him. "It's not my fault you can't handle losing!" **

**Parker growled and was about to yank Logan's helmet off but the sound of sirens cut him off. "What did you do?" Parker asked just as the door was flung open. **

**"Stop!" he heard a police officer call. "Which one was it son?" Logan turned to look at the terrified Jeremy as he pointed to Parker. Two officers came in and yanked Parker off of Logan while a third helped Logan to his feet. **

**"You did good kid," he told him and helped steady him. **

**Logan removed his helmet and an officer retrieved his stick for him. He couldn't help but chuckle as he say his stick didn't have a mark from the event whatsoever. "How is Jeremy?" he asked.**

**"Your friend over there is alright," the officer said, also revealing that he was Officer Williams. "He would have been in much worse condition if you didn't show up when you did. What about you?" **

**Logan insisted he was fine, but as he walked over to his bag, he realized he had a slight limp from where Parker tackled him. His chest was hurting because of all the punches. Other than that he was fine.**

**"You listen to me Mitchell!" he heard Parker call to him as he was getting dragged into a cruiser. "I'll be back! And I will find you! This isn't over!" Logan felt his heart thud hard in his chest, and Officer Williams reassured him that Parker wouldn't be able to get out, but Logan was having his doubts. After a quick medical examination, Logan was able to leave. Officer Williams gave him a quick ride and Logan was dropped off a little before where his friends were waiting.**

**"Logan!" Carlos called as he rushed over, and Logan had to limp over to them.**

**"What took you so long?" Kendall asked. "What happened?"**

**"Why are you limping?" James asked.**

**"I tripped on some ice over there," Logan lied, praying his friends would believe him. "I didn't see it, and my bag dragged me down." His friends were a bit skeptical but Kendall and James helped Logan with his bag while Carlos let Logan lean on him for support. Parker's warning was still ringing in his head. __****"You listen to me Mitchell! ****I'll be back! And I will find you! This isn't over!**"** He hoped Officer Williams was right. **

Time passed and Logan hadn't seen anything of Parker Mathews, but was still worrying about it. When the time came for the audition for Gustavo, and when Kendall said he would go to L.A. if they all went, Logan nearly choked on his drink not because of shock, but because of a slight relief. If he went to L.A., Parker wouldn't be able to find him easily. But once he was in L.A., he was still thinking about it. All the fears he had had disappeared, but now they were back.

* * *

"We need to wake him up!" Carlos said, a hint of panic in his voice. Logan was still pale, his body held a kind of tremble, and he was trying to move again, but Carlos kept him back.

James came in with a glass of water. "Let me try this," he said, then splashed Logan with the water.

Logan woke up with a start, his heart racing. He was about to jump but he noticed the three concerned faces staring at him.

"Are you okay?" Kendall asked, his voice surprisingly soft.

"And if you say I'm fine, we won't believe it," James said.

"I didn't sleep well guys," Logan said, his voice a bit rough, which shocked them all. "And I didn't eat much this morning or after that, so I guess it was because of that."

Carlos didn't believe him. "Really dude?" he asked.

"Yes Carlos, really," Logan said sharply and Carlos was taken aback. Logan's gaze softened. "I'm sorry dude, I'm just sick of all the questions. I'm okay."

His friends nodded and helped him up. Once he was standing Logan went into the room he shared with Kendall and sat on the bed, lying across it. Kendall, James and Carlos stared at each other, until Carlos's gaze shifted to the right, then Kendall's and James's followed in suit. They were staring at Logan's cell phone. The screen had gotten dark, but they knew there was something they should see.

* * *

_Uh oh! Will they find out?_


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Logan hadn't been giving this situation as much thinking as he should have. His thoughts were racing at this point. _How did he get my number? How did he get out of prison? How did he find out where I was? _He couldn't concentrate on all of these thoughts at once, so he took a breath and thought about all the possibilities one at a time.

* * *

In the meantime, Kendall, James and Carlos had picked up Logan's phone and were trying to break the pass-code.

"Let me try," Carlos said and low and behold, he opened the phone within five minutes.

"Geez Carlos!" Kendall said.

"How did you do that?" James asked.

"I'm good at breaking stuff," Carlos said, tapping his helmet. "I guess it works the same with things like this."

"Alright," Kendall said, taking the phone and looking through the messages. When he saw it said _Restricted_, he knew that was what they needed to see and when he opened the message, he stared at with wide-eyes and showed it to his friends, nearly dropping the phone in the process.

"Oh my God!" James nearly yelled, then he lowered his voice. "Someone is after Logan?"

"I'm afraid so," Carlos said.

"We just need to know why," Kendall said.

"We could ask him now that we know something," James suggested.

"Then he would know we broke into his phone," Carlos said.

"We had too," Kendall defended. "We needed to know what was wrong with our friend." They could hear movement coming the shared room and knew Logan was getting up.

* * *

_I can check the message again._ Logan thought as he reached into his pocket and found it empty. _I left it on the counter! They could have seen it! _Quickly, he got up and opened the door to find his friends with his phone, the message open for them.

"Logan," Kendall began slowly, lifting the phone up. "What is this?"

Logan didn't respond. Instead, he tried to make a break for the door.

James noticed this first and he in turn raced to the door, standing in front of it, blocking Logan's only mean's of escape.

"Move!" Logan exclaimed, trying to move James away, then he felt his shoulders getting gripped as Carlos was pulling him back. "Let me go!" he exclaimed, struggling and hitting his fist against Carlos's helmet. Carlos wasn't even faced as he forced him onto the couch, standing in front of him.

"You can't run Logan," Kendall said, kneeling down so he was looking Logan dead in the eye. "What is this?

Logan felt his breath catch as he read the lines one by one

_You thought you could get rid of me, didn't you Mitchell?_

_Actually I didn't. _He thought.

_You thought your problems would disappear as soon as I was locked away._

_Well I was hoping so. _Came his inner-self.

_Well, you thought wrong. **I'm back, and I'm coming after you. **Looking for revenge._

_My hopes weren't up for long. _ He thought. This was what scared him the most.

_I already know you're in L.A., all I have to do is go there and ask for Logan Mitchell._

_You and your pathetic friends have gotten very popular, everyone here reminiscing about how they knew you before you became famous._

_Too bad all that fame has to end for you._

Those three lines struck Logan the hardest. Parker already knew where he was and was going to kill him.

"Logan!" Carlos exclaimed, and Logan looked down to see his fists were clenched tightly. Again.

"What is going on?" James asked. "What is this message?"

Logan took a breath, and with a sad glance at the door, he tore his gaze from his only exit and looked back at them. "What would you guys say if I told you that I've been lying to you?"

"What?" Kendall asked. "What have you been lying about?"

"Remember a few weeks before the audition, and I had to go back to the rink to get something, then I came back limping?" Logan asked.

"Yeah," James said.

"We were wondering where you were," Carlos added, and that made Logan feel even worse.

"Let's just say I didn't slip on ice," Logan said.

"Then what happened?" Kendall asked.

Logan soon told them all what happened, and when he was done, they were staring at him with wide-eyes.

"Parker Mathews wants to kill you?" James asked, and Logan shuddered as he spoke the name of the person he hated the most. He nodded, not believing any of this.

"Jeremy was trying to stand up for himself," Carlos said. "Parker is just a sore loser."

"Now he's a dangerous enemy," Kendall added. "He wants to get back at Logan for throwing him in jail. Well we won't let him."

"What?" Logan asked, jumping to his feet. "You can't! You guys could get hurt!"

"You could get _killed_!" Carlos exclaimed. "And we aren't about to let that happen."

"We aren't going to stand around and do nothing Logan," James said.

"But," Logan said but was cut off as his phone began to rang. He gestured for the others to be quiet then answered. "Hello?" he asked.

"Logan?" the phone on the other end replied, and Logan instantly tensed as he recognized the voice of Officer Williams. "It's Officer Williams. I have some news."

"Just tell me," Logan said.

"Parker got out of prison," he said. "He killed one of the guards and managed to unlock his cell."

Logan already knew of this and knew there was more.

"He broke into the home of your parents Logan," he continued and Logan's heart nearly skipped fifteen beats at the same time. Sure his parents literally abandoned him when he left, but they were still his parents. "He is looking for you. He went there to get information on you. Once he got his information and left, he shot your parents. I'm sorry Logan, but they're dead."

Logan almost dropped his phone to the floor as he registered what he was just told. Parker killed his parents?

"He left a note," Officer Williams continued. "It says, '_I know you cops are reading this, and I want you to relay a message to Logan. I told you I was coming back, and there's nothing you can do to stop me. I already got your contact information from your mother, I had to kill your father for her to tell me. Then I decided to put her out of her misery. You'll be joining them shortly.' _I'm so sorry Logan, after what I told you-"

"It isn't your fault," Logan told him. "You wouldn't have been able to stop him. Thank you for the call, I can handle this." But once he hung up the phone, he let it drop to the carpet and he fell on his knees, tears streaming down his face.

"Logan!" Kendall said, kneeling down beside his friend, holding his shoulders.

"What happened?" James asked.

"My parents," Logan choked out.

"Yeah?" Carlos asked. "What happened to them?"

Logan felt his chest ache as he continued. "They're dead," that made his friends freeze. "Parker killed them looking for me. He had to kill my father so my mother would give up my number and where I was. This is really happening. He's really trying to kill me." He felt his friends pull him into a hug.

"We won't let him Logan," Kendall said.

"Not in this lifetime," James said.

"You're our brother man," Carlos told him. "Nothing is ever going to change that."

Logan felt grateful for having such amazing friends, but fear also struck his heart. He couldn't stand to lose them, and he was at a standstill. _What do I do?_


	6. Chapter 5

_I just heard their new song** "Till I Forget About You"** and I'm in love with it! I also might be pre-ordering their album with the deluxe package. If you want to pre-order it, the url is .com/big-time-rush/features/5684449, then you can chose between the standard package and the deluxe package. Remember, it comes out October 11th! I also found a random video of Logan screaming, and it's hilarious. It's like five minutes long! Anyway, enjoy the chapter!_

* * *

Chapter 5

Logan had fallen asleep with Kendall, James and Carlos standing by the door. They had all agreed not to tell anyone about this, since they didn't want to worry anyone. Then, without warning, Kendall walked forward and bashed his head sharply against the wall.

"Kendall!" James exclaimed, walking up to his friend in a hurry.

Kendall punched the wall with his fist, causing no damage to the wall, but a bit to his fist.

"Dude!" Carlos nearly yelled, pulling his friend back.

"Let me go Carlos!" Kendall yelled, and James grabbed him as well, pulling him away.

"What was that for?" James asked.

"I should have noticed something was off!" Kendall said, trying to break away from James and Carlos.

"What do you mean?" Carlos asked.

"As soon as he came over to us and said he slipped," Kendall said. "I had a feeling he was lying, and after that, he always seemed so distant, but not to the extent he was today. It was like the slightest thing made him jump, like something was coming after him. If only I'd known!"

"Kendall, don't blame yourself," James told him.

"How can I not James?" Kendall asked, tears nearly falling down his face. "He's like my little brother. I know he is like our brother generally ever since pewee hockey, but still."

The boys knew this was true. Logan's parents had started to drift from him even before he even came to Hollywood, so that left him with Kendall, James and Carlos, although he spent most time with Kendall and his family since Mrs. Knight took him in without hesitation. She already had Kendall and Katie so she knew how to handle kids, while James and Carlos didn't have any siblings. Logan is the youngest of the four boys, all the boys born a few days from each other, but the only reason Logan got his permit first was because his parents didn't want him bothering them about it. Kendall, James and Carlos need to show a bit more responsibility before they are allowed to get it since Carlos is always talking them into strange stunts, so their parents didn't want them to be able to drive a car just yet. Born just before Logan was Carlos, two days older, yet all the more immature. That's why the boys needed to watch him the most. Before Carlos was James, only a day older, so that's what made James and Carlos so close, having them become the Hollywood Super Party Kings of Hollywood. Then, there was Kendall, two days older than James. That's what made him the leader of their group, even as little kids.

The relationship isn't hard to explain. Kendall was two days older than James, four days older and Carlos, and seven days older than Logan. They always had their birthdays together, making it easier on the parents and their friends instead of having four separate parties as young kids. They all formed the brotherly bond as soon as they met each other, getting defensive if the others were shoved a little too roughly against the boards in hockey, or if they were getting bullied at school.

Kendall, James and Carlos would say they are the most defensive of Logan since he's the youngest, and he's the smallest between the four. Well, not necessarily smallest, but he has more of a lanky figure than the others. He would get bullied back at school since he was most likely the smartest one there, and people thought he was a nerd. Never Kendall, James or Carlos though. They knew that was part of what made Logan Logan. Nothing would change that. Logan was even ridiculed for wanting to play hockey when he was little, and he almost didn't. That was when he was at the sign-ups for pewee hockey. The boys could recall the day clearly.

**A five year-old Logan Mitchell was staring up at his mother as she was standing over the sign-ups papers, then looked down at Logan.**

**"Are you sure you don't want to play Logan?" his mother asked.**

**"I don't know," Logan replied shyly. "The other kids were making fun of me, saying I wouldn't be allowed to play."**

**"Don't let them discourage you Logan," his mother said. "If you want to play, play, all that matters is that it makes you happy, and it will be a good way to make new friends before kindergarten starts."**

**Logan nodded, then looked over and saw a bunch of other boys signing up as well with their mothers, looking up at all the trophies in the trophy case. "I'll be over there," he told her then walked over to it. Some of the boys walked away as Logan came by and one bumped into him, knocking him over.**

**"Watch it!" the boy who bumped into him hissed. "Can't you see?"**

**"I'm sorry," Logan said meekly, not understanding fully that it wasn't his fault.**

**"You should be," another friend of the first boy said. "You should listen to Parker."**

**"Hey!" Logan heard a voice call and looked over to see a blonde boy approaching them. "It wasn't his fault! You bumped into him!"**

**"Oh please!" Parker said. "Who would believe you?"**

**"I would!" a boy with slightly long brown hair said, rushing over to them. "I saw you bump into him!"**

**"Yeah!" added a boy with short hair similar to Logan's, except this boy's hair was black while Logan's was a dark brown. "Me too! So pick on someone your own size!" **

**"Come on guys," Parker said, and they all left.**

**"Are you okay?" the blonde asked Logan as the three boys helped the boy on the ground up.**

**"I'm fine," Logan said. "Thanks."**

**"No problem," the long haired boy added.**

**"I'm Kendall," the blonde said.**

**"I'm James," the brunette said.**

**"I'm Carlos," the Latino boy said.**

**"I'm Logan," Logan said. **

**The four boys then talked to each other, mostly about how Parker was just a big bully in the making, not knowing respect for anyone. They found out they all had the same kindergarten teacher so they would know others once school started. As soon as school started, they were inseparable, always standing by each other, sharing their toys, playing together at recess, anything they could do, and that surprised their teacher, who had no idea boys so young could form such strong relationships.**

"Well Kendall," James said. "That happened in the past, now we need to help Logan now."

Carlos nodded, and then the three boys just remembered something very important.

* * *

Little did his friends know, Logan was having a dream about the memory they were thinking about. He woke up, not longer feeling the desire to sleep, he had lost that the moment his first nightmare began. He sat up in his bed and rested his head on his hands, thinking about the dream that just took place. Logan remembered every part about it so vividly. Then something struck him hard. He got up quickly and rushed over to open the door of the room he shared with Kendall. He walked into the living room and the gazes of his friends looked at him.

"What is it Logan?" Carlos asked, going over to his friend and putting his hand on his shoulder.

Logan nearly flinched but he tried to keep his composer. He remained silent for a moment.

"What is it Logan?" James asked again.

"You can tell us," Kendall added.

"Guys," Logan said, his voice surprisingly soft after what he had been through the past day. "I just realized something."

"What?" the three boys asked simultaneously.

"We met Parker before," Logan said, and the boys all nodded, remembering the day.

"When we were signing up for pewee hockey for the first time," Kendall said.

"He bumped into you and made a big deal about you not watching where you were going," James added.

"Then we came and defended you," Carlos concluded. "Now that I think about it, seeing you hurt made us all go into a defensive stature."

"Carlos is right," James said. "We all felt the need to help you, like you were a long-lost brother."

"Like we were all long-lost brothers," Kendall told them. "The moment we all saw each other, we knew we were going to be best friends."

"That is why we clicked on the spot," Logan said. "We all drew each other in."

"And we are going to stay that way," they all said together. "No matter what."

Logan smiled at this, but only briefly, for he was still afraid of what might happen.


	7. Chapter 6

___ I'm listening to Big Time Rush while I'm writing this and when Logan sings, it feels weird since I'm making everything happen to him. Anyway... _I pre-ordered their album and I'm psyched about it! I have been lucky the past two days by finishing my homework in my study class, so that means I get to add more to the chapter! Thanks for the reviews! Another notice, the new season starts September 25th! Another random thing, the quote I used I found out about in my World Civilizations (history) class.

* * *

Chapter 6

A few days had past since the boys had made their promises to each other, yet something still felt off. While recording, they sounded the same, yet Gustavo knew that the problem was still getting resolved. Kelly was still worried about Logan, and so were others in the Palm Woods. But the guys said they would not tell anyone, and that even meant the people closest to them. Logan had gotten phone calls from others in Minnesota, giving him their condolences about the deaths of his parents. Logan thanked them curtly, not really wanting to speak about it. That was when he got a phone call from someone he hadn't heard from in a while.

"Hello?" Logan asked as he picked up the phone.

"Logan?" the voice on the other end asked.

"Jeremy?" Logan asked, shocked by the call. "What is it?"

"I'm so sorry Logan!" Jeremy exclaimed. "I just heard about what happened. This is all my fault."

"No, it isn't," Logan said. "You were defending yourself. I decided to step in."

"If I just got him what he wanted..." Jeremy trailed off.

"Stop," Logan said. "This isn't your fault. Thank you for your call though. I can handle this." He then hung up and tossed his phone on the couch. He looked at the clock and saw it was pretty late. The guys were already asleep, leaving Logan to be up alone after another nightmare kept him awake. Sighing, he put his shoes and jacket on then left the apartment. He didn't bother to leave a note since he wasn't going to be gone long. He made his way down the stairs, getting to the lobby in no time at all. He looked around and saw it empty, Bitters' rule was clearly in effect. Something silver flashed on the lobby floor and Logan quickly picked it up and put it in his pocket, not wanting Bitters to get angered at the person who left it there. He walked out of the doors and walked over to the Palm Woods Park, leaning against a tree. He stuck his hand in his pocket and his eyes widened in recognition as he pulled the item out of his pocket. He stared at the Swiss Army knife he had found left so carelessly on the floor of the Palm Woods. Deep in thought, Logan flipped it open, staring at the blade. He looked down and saw the sleeve of his shirt was up, exposing his wrist. Subconsciously, he began to move the knife towards his wrist before he snapped out of it, folded the knife and threw it in the bushes, his breathing heavy. What was he just about to do?

"What is happening to me?" Logan exclaimed agitated, punching the tree trunk before sliding to the ground. His fists were clenched as it began to rain, tears streaming down his face. These were not tears of sadness, but of pent up rage and frustration. Thunder crackled overhead but Logan could have cared less. He sat with his back against the tree, his lips brought up against his chest. This was all real. Logan couldn't convince himself it was a dream with all the evidence. Parker had killed his parents, his friends were involved, he was getting calls of condolences about the death of his parents. Nothing was going right for him. The thunder cracked louder and a bolt of lightning struck down and hit the tree branch, knocking Logan over as it fell.

* * *

Kendall had woken up and went into the kitchen to get a glass of water. It was still pretty late out, him waking up a few moments after Logan had left. But Kendall didn't know Logan left yet. As he set his glass down he thought about what happened over the past few days. The recording sessions had gotten a bit better, although Logan still wasn't completely focused. None of them were actually, worried for their friend. They kept the secret like they promised they would, but the other Palm Woods residence were starting to get suspicious. Camille, Jo, Rachael and Stephanie even went as far as to steal James' lucky comb, Carlos' helmet and Kendall's beanie hat and threatened to throw them all in the pool if they didn't tell them what was going on. Kendall, James and Carlos, staying calm in the situation, gave them all the same response, "We can't tell you. We made a promise." Regretfully, the girls gave the guys their stuff back, still wanting more information. Out of the four girls, Camille was the most worried for Logan. He was the guy she practically loved, even though they have only known each other for such a short amount of time. The three boys wished they could tell the others what was going on, but they couldn't. They probably wouldn't even be believed anyway. While Kendall was in mid-thought, he went back into the room to go back to sleep when he froze, noticing Logan's bed was empty. He raced back out of the room and looked for him. _ Where is he?_ Kendall thought desperately. _He isn't here and he didn't leave a note! _Checking on his mom and sister, he noticed they were wearing headphones like usual. Glad at this fact, Kendall ran over to the room Carlos and James shared and nearly busted the door down.

"Huh?" Carlos asked as he shot up out of bed, having his helmet already on. He rubbed his eyes and stared at Kendall. "What is it Kendall?" Kendall looked over at James, looked down at the pillow by his feet and threw it at the brunette in the next bed over.

"What?" James asked, sitting upright with a start, holding his comb in front of him. "What's the matter with you dude? Don't you know what time it is?"

"I don't care," Kendall said. "Do you know where Logan is?"

That made the two boys get out of bed in a hurry, staring at Kendall.

"He's not here?" James asked.

"Where could he have gone?" Carlos asked.

"I don't know!" Kendall told them in a sharp whisper. "But we are going out to look for him. Now." James and Carlos nodded and they raced out of the apartment, slipping their shoes on as they went. They raced down the stairs, taking them three at a time, wanting to find their friend as quickly as possible. They raced out of the Palm Woods, knowing that Logan wasn't going to be there. The rain had gotten harder and the thunder had passed over them a few moments earlier.

"The park!" they all exclaimed at the same time as they ran over to the park, hoping they could find Logan there. They passed tree after tree until Carlos heard something. It sounded like a groan of pain. He raced over to the tree and noticed a foot sticking out from under fallen branches.

"Guys!" Carlos exclaimed. "I think I found him!" He quickly cleared the branches away just as Kendall and James raced over to him. As soon as Carlos removed the last branch, his breathing caught in his chest, his heart thudding. It was Logan alright, but it wasn't. His brown eyes were wide in shock and fear, his face even paler than before, his lips nearly blue, his cheeks had tear streaks, and he had a cut on his head from where the branches fell on his. They could tell his arms and legs were bruised. How long was he here for without anyone seeing him?

"Logan!" James exclaimed, and Logan recoiled, not knowing that it was his friends staring down at him. At the moment, Logan had no idea what was happening.

"Get away from me!" Logan exclaimed, painfully sticking his hands out in front of him.

"What's wrong dude?" Carlos asked, taking a step towards Logan. Logan grabbed a tree branch and held it out in front of him.

"Don't take a step closer!" Logan shouted.

"Guys," Kendall said. "He got hit on the head with the branches. He's hallucinating. He thinks he's seeing Parker. We need to take a different approach." He crouched down and the other boys did the same. Carlos was about to take his helmet off when James stopped him.

"Stop moving!" Logan said.

"He'll be able to recognize you with that," James told him. "You're always wearing it."

Carlos nodded and kept it on.

"Logan?" Kendall asked softly, trying to remove the branch from his friend's grasp.

"Leave me alone!" Logan yelled, his body shaking.

"Logan," James said, prying the branch from his friend's shaky hold. "Listen to me. It's me James." He pulled his comb out of his pocket, actually letting Logan hold it.

Logan pulled his legs up to his chest due to instant reaction, wrapping his arms around chest as a way to block them out. He was in a real-life nightmare, so he had no control of his actions. "Stay back!"

"Logan," Carlos told him gently. "It's your friends, Kendall, James and Carlos." He tapped his helmet lightly. "It's me Carlos."

"Logan, please let us help you," Kendall said. "It's me Kendall." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a large piece of wool fabric, it was his favorite beanie, placing it in Logan's hand where he had James' comb. He didn't know why he brought it, he just had a feeling he would need it. James gently removed Logan's other hand from his leg and Carlos placed Logan's cell phone on his palm.

Logan looked down at his cell phone, Kendall's autograph, and James' lucky comb in his hands, then he glanced up up at Carlos's helmet. His eyes flashed in recognition as his grip tightened on the objects in his hands. "Guys?" he asked softly.

"Logan," the guys said together, giving their friend a light hug.

Logan winced due to the face that he was sore, but he ignored it as he looked at his friends. "Guys," he said again. "What just happened? I was walking in the park, and now I'm here with you?"

"Dude, do you know what time it was when you came here?" Carlos asked.

Logan shook his head, but instantly regretted it as a wave a pain came at his head. He dropped the objects on the ground and put his hands to his head, pulling away when he felt the blood. "I got hit with the branches didn't I?" he asked, looking at the broken branches on the ground.

James nodded. "We found you under the branches," he said.

"And?" Logan asked, wincing as Kendall pressed the edge of his sleeve to his head, adding pressure to the wound. "Why did you give me your stuff?"

"Logan," Kendall said. "When we found you, you were hallucinating."

"What?" Logan asked.

"You got hit pretty hard with the tree branches," Carlos added.

"When we got you out and tried to help you, you pushed us away," James concluded. "You thought you were seeing Parker."

Logan felt his heart race as he heard what his friends were telling him. He was hallucinating. He thought he saw Parker in his friends. He tried to shove them away. What was happening to him?

"Carlos," Kendall said, pressed his sleeve against Logan's head, trying to wipe the blood away. "Call an ambulance."

Logan was about to protest when James stopped him.

"This is serious Logan," James said. "You need to get that checked out."

Carlos put his phone down and walked up to them. "They'll be here in five minutes. Kendall, what about your mom and Katie?"

"She'll find out Logan got hurt," Kendall said. "We'll tell her he went for a walk, the lightning hit the branch and it fell on him. That's all she needs to know now that she's his guardian. Nothing more, nothing less."

Logan mentally flinched as Kendall mentioned Mrs. Knight as his guardian. It was just another painful reminder of what was happening in his life. He was so lost in his thoughts that he nearly jumped when he heard the ambulance pull up, the sirens breaking the silence.

"Alright son," one of the paramedics told Kendall. "We got him."

Kendall looked skeptical about leaving his friend but he stood up and stood by James and Carlos, ignoring the blood on his sleeve. He could care less about that now.

"What's your name son?" the paramedic asked Logan.

"Logan," Logan replied.

"Can you tell me who they are?" he asked, pointing to the others.

"Kendall, James and Carlos," Logan said, pointing to them in turn. He couldn't believe how he was getting treated, but this was what happened. He would know because he wanted to be a doctor when he was older. Now he was having second thoughts, having experienced this now. Two paramedics came over and wrapped their arms underneath Logan's, pulling him up onto the stretcher.

"It's alright Logan," Kendall said.

"We're going to tell Mrs. Knight that you got hurt," James added.

"Then we'll be at the hospital," Carlos concluded.

Logan nodded, feeling uneasy.

* * *

A pair of watchful eyes narrowed as they watched the injured boy get placed onto the stretcher. Their gaze shifted to the three boys standing by him. Why would they care? It wasn't like their friend was going to last that long.

_Patience. _Thoughts responded. _I've waited this long. I can wait a bit longer._

His fingers wrapped around the knife he had found on the ground, the knife that Logan had so carelessly thrown.

_Your time is up Logan Mitchell. Get ready._

_

* * *

In individuals, insanity is rare; but in groups, parties, nations and epochs, it is the rule. _That was the thought Logan was thinking at this moment. He could have chuckled at the dry humor seeing that the philosopher, Friedrich Nietzsche, had gone insane, defeating the purpose of his quote. But what did that mean for Logan? Was he going insane?

_Easy Logan_. He thought as the stretcher was getting lifted into the back of the open ambulance. He felt his eyes drooping but he was forcing them open. _I can't fall asleep. I might have a concussion, and if I fall asleep, I might not wake up, and I can't do that to the guys._ Although, right now, falling asleep seems like his perfect escape.

"Are you alright son?" the paramedic asked him, shining a light in his eyes.

Logan blinked rapidly at the light. "I'm," he said. "I'm just tired."

"Once the doctor checks you out you can sleep for as long as you need," the paramedic told him. "My name is Johnathan by the way, just in case a doctor asks you who brought you there, you can say Johnathan Williams."

Logan nodded, then his eyes widened. "Do you know an Officer Liam Williams in Minnesota?" he asked.

"That's my brother," Johnathan said. "How do you know him?"

Logan fell silent. "He's the officer in charge of stopping the thing that caused all this."

Johnathan's eyes flashed with an unknown emotion. "Alright," he said. "I'll let you relax. Just don't fall asleep."

Logan nodded, staring out the window in the back of the ambulance.


	8. Chapter 7

_A/N: I just found out that Kendall's eyes are gray, James' are hazel, Carlos' are dark brown, and Logan's are dark brown. If anyone finds anything different, please tell me. I just want to make sure I'm right. So if I said a different eye color for any of them, please disregard it! Thanks!_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 7

Kendall, James and Carlos were transfixed to the spot as they watched the ambulance drive away. Sure, ambulances came and went all the time, except none of the boys had expected that there would be three of them left standing in a park in the middle of the night while their best friend was inside, getting treated for injuries due to tree branches falling on him when they were struck by lightning. They were lucky the branches didn't catch on fire, the outcome could have been much much worse. Still, they couldn't help but feel bad. They knew Logan wasn't sleeping well, and they fell asleep, leaving Logan alone, which caused him to go for a walk. What scared the three boys the most was the fact that Logan had thought that he was seeing Parker, when in truth, he was looking at him.

Kendall bent down, picked up Logan's phone, James' comb and his beanie. He pocketed the phone and beanie and gave James his comb back.

"Let's go guys," Kendall said, and they raced back to the Palm Woods. The rain had lightened drastically, which made them wonder how bad it was when Logan was out here.

Kendall was in shock from what just happened. Logan hadn't remembered what happened. Maybe the problem was more drastic than they had previously thought. What had made Logan want to come out here in the first place?

James was following, well his body was, while his mind was wandering. Logan's words had stung. _Get away from me! Don't take a step closer! Stop moving! Leave me alone! Stay back! _James knew that Logan wasn't in his right mind when he was saying that, but it still hurt.

Carlos nearly shuddered while remembering finding Logan under the branches. He couldn't get the picture out of his head. _Brown eyes wide in shock and fear, face paler than before, lips nearly blue, cheeks tear streaked, head cut where the branches did their damage, body shaking. _What had happened to him?

The boys walked into the Palm Woods.

"Brace yourself," Kendall told them before going into the lobby, seeing his mother talking to Bitters.

"Have you seen...?" Mrs. Knight trailed off as she raced over to them, giving them a giant hug. "Where were you? What happened? Where's Logan?"

"Mom," Kendall began.

"Kendall woke up and found Logan gone," James said. Mrs. Knight pulled away, looking at them in shock.

"We found him in the park," Carlos said. "There was a lightning storm. Some branches got hit and they fell on him."

"He has a huge cut on his forehead, some bruises on his arms and legs, plus he might have a concussion," James told her.

"He's in the hospital mom," Kendall concluded.

"Go get changed," Mrs. Knight told them. "And get Katie. We're going."

Kendall, James and Carlos rushed back into the apartment and changed out of their wet clothes, then Kendall went to get his sister. Pretty soon, the five of them were in the rental car driving to the hospital.

* * *

Mrs. Knight and Katie walked into the hospital lobby calmly while Kendall, James and Carlos nearly got stuck in the revolving door, dying to see Logan. The three fell out of the door and managed to land on their feet.

Mrs. Knight gave them a quick glance before turning to the receptionist. "Hello, I would like to know the room number of Mr. Logan Mitchell," she said. "My name is Mrs. Knight."

"Are you his guardian?" the receptionist asked.

"Yes," Mrs. Knight replied. "Yes I am."

"Room 204," the receptionist told them.

Kendall, James and Carlos were about to go the the room when Kendall felt a phone buzz in his pocket. He reached into his pocket and pulled his phone out, realizing it wasn't his phone. He pulled out Logan's and saw it was buzzing with a new text.

"Kendall? James? Carlos?" Mrs. Knight asked. "Are you coming?"

"We'll be there in a minute," the boys replied at the same time. Mrs. Knight nodded and took Katie to see Logan.

"Guys," Kendall said, handing Carlos the phone to break into it like he did at the apartment. Carlos held the phone in the middle of them and they brought their heads together to look at the message.

_I know you three hockey-heads are reading this. It's quite a shame what happened to Logan. Just be lucky that you got to him before I did. What happened to him tonight is only the least of your problems. And there isn't anything you can do about it._

Carlos pulled away first and nearly bashed his head against a wall, but Kendall and James grabbed his arms and pulled him away. They turned him around, each of them holding on of his shoulders.

"Why?" Carlos asked softly, his voice nearly breaking. "Why is this happening to Logan?"

"Parker is a bad guy Carlos," James said, trying to reassure his helmet-wearing friend who wanted to become a superhero after getting hit with a space-rock, calling himself another name for a space-rock, maybe something in Spanish like he tried before.

"He wants to get back at Logan for throwing him in jail," Kendall said. "We're going to be watching him. We're going to try our best."

Carlos nodded, and they then raced off to Logan's room.

The door was shut, and the three boys began to lean against it, trying to hear what was going on. The door suddenly opened and they fell without the support of the door. Carlos fell first, luckily wearing his helmet, then came James, who was standing behind me, and then Kendall, the taller teen nearly crushing them both.

Katie stepped over them while Mrs. Knight just gave them a glance, telling them to take it easy. She left and shut the door behind her. The boys stood up, wondering what she meant, then they looked at Logan.

Logan's head was wrapped with a white bandage that was slightly red where it was over the cut he had obtained. He was now wearing a hospital gown and his arms were covered with bandages as well. Although the sheet was pulled up over his legs, they could guess he had bandages there as well. At the moment, nothing was going well for Logan.

"Hey dude," Kendall said softly.

"How are you feeling?" James asked.

"Sore," Logan replied, his voice horse. "Very very sore. But I don't have a concussion, that's good."

"I'm just glad we found you before something else could have happened," Carlos said.

"Logan," Kendall said. "We have your phone." He took the phone out and put it on the bedside table.

"Guys," Logan said. "I just remembered what happened. I'm so sorry-"

"Don't be Logan," James said.

"I wasn't your fault," Carlos said.

"You've been so stressed out lately," Kendall said. "You need to relax."

"We want to help," James said.

"You can tell us anything," Carlos added.

Logan picked up his phone and looked at the new text. His eyes widened and he dropped the phone on the bed. "Guys!" Logan hissed under his breath. "He knows you're involved! And he knows what happen! That means..." he froze, and put his hands to his head. "He's in L.A. He was in the park. He could have killed me then!"

"Logan!" Kendall said.

"You need to calm down," James told hi.

"It's okay man," Carlos said, taking Logan's arms gently and moving them down and placing them by his side.

"No it isn't!" Logan exclaimed. The boys were now grateful Logan had his own room and that the door was shut. "Parker's a killer! He'll kill you guys just to get to me! Then he'll kill me! Who knows who else he'll go after? You guys need to get out of this."

"We aren't going anywhere Logan," Kendall, James and Carlos said. "You're our brother, we aren't going to leave you."

"Just because I'm the youngest doesn't mean I can't take care of myself!" Logan told them. He always hated being the youngest one out of all of them, and now he felt like age was being brought up as a factor.

"We never said that!" Kendall told him.

"We are just worried about you," James added.

"I'd be just as worried about Kendall and James if it was happening to them," Carlos said. "Age doesn't matter right now Logan. All that matters is that we keep each other safe."

Logan just stared at his friends. "If something happened to you guys I could never forgive myself," he said.

"You could get killed Logan," they told him. "We won't be able to live with ourselves. We have been together since peewee hockey, before we even became Big Time Rush. And we will always stick together."

Logan gave them all a grateful smile, although he was thinking of ways to get them out of this.

* * *

Mrs. Knight was walking back into Logan's room to get Kendall, James and Carlos, a sleeping Katie in her arms. When she opened the door, she saw all the couches in the room pushed together and placed next to Logan's bed. On the couch was none other than Kendall, James and Carlos, all asleep next to each other. Logan had fallen asleep as well, and Mrs. Knight was glad at this fact. The doctors had said Logan hadn't been getting much sleep, so seeing one of the boys she thought to be her son sleeping was great, but she wished it wasn't in the hospital. She couldn't believe what was happening to them.

She heard footsteps and turned to see Logan's doctor, Dr. Hendricks, walk in.

"I'm sorry Dr. Hendricks," Mrs. Knight said. "I didn't know they had fallen asleep. I was in the waiting room with my daughter."

"It's alright Mrs. Knight," Dr. Hendricks said with a slight laugh. "The boys asked me if they could stay already, and I already informed the receptionist. If you want, you can stay here or you can bring your daughter home and come back tomorrow morning."

"I'll take Katie home," Mrs. Knight said. Dr. Hendricks nodded and left the room. Mrs. Knight walked over to each of the boys and kissed them softly on the forehead, as if all of them were her sons instead of just Kendall. Kendall's grip tightened on his beanie, James' on his lucky comb, Carlos' on his helmet, and low and behold, the boys had brought Logan his favorite calculator and his grip was on that. Mrs. Knight smiled softly as she walked to the door and felt Katie shift in her arms.

"Mom?" Katie asked sleepily.

"It's okay Katie," Mrs. Knight told her daughter. "Everything's okay. Logan's okay. We're going home and the boys are here. We'll be back tomorrow morning."

Katie nodded, her brown eyes clouded with sleep as she rested her head on her mother's shoulder.

Mrs. Knight sighed, not knowing how wrong she was.


	9. Chapter 8

_A/N: I figured out that something Kendall likes his his beanie hat, so I changed it to that instead of the autograph. And for the eye colors, I am finding out more about them, because when I googled them it said gray for Kendall, but I'm finding out that for Kendall: green eyes, James: hazel , Carlos: brown (dark), Logan: brown (dark) I think I have them right, but once again, if anyone finds out anything different, please tell me in a review! Thanks!_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 8

Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan had all woken up and thought the day was going to be normal, but finding themselves waking up in a hospital room, their thoughts and hopes were shot down before they even had a chance to think it was even true.

"You guys didn't have to stay here," Logan said, being the first one to speak.

"Yes, we did," Kendall said, stretching and putting his beanie on his head and stowing Logan's calculator in his jacket pocket.

"We weren't going to leave you again," James said, running his comb through his hair.

"Besides, even if you can't get up, that doesn't mean someone couldn't get in," Carlos said. "And I'm the lightest sleeper of the bunch, so if there was any noise, I would have woken right up."

"Plus, since we were all near each other, we all would have woken up if Carlos moved," Kendall said.

"You don't need to worry about it," James said.

"It's worth it," Carlos said, tapping his knuckles against the helmet he just placed on his head. "You're worth it dude."

"Boys?" a voice called, and they turned to see Dr. Hendricks. "We need to check out Logan's injuries, so if you could help us get him in the wheelchair so we can wheel him out of here that would be good."

"Of course," the boys said, Carlos taking the wheelchair forward, placing it by Logan's bed, then going to helping Kendall and James lift their friend off of the hospital bed and placed him gently onto the wheelchair.

"It's alright dude," Kendall said.

"We'll be here when you get back," James told him.

"Don't worry about this," Carlos told him.

Logan nodded, then was wheeled off by Dr. Hendricks.

"You have some pretty great friends," Dr. Hendricks told Logan. "You should feel lucky."

"I do," Logan said. _But sometimes luck won't save anyone._

_

* * *

_Kendall, James and Carlos were sitting on the couch in Logan's room. When they thought Logan's room, it was as if they expected him to never to get out. They sat in silence until Kendall's phone started to ring, the chorus of _Big Time Rush _playing on. The boys would have chuckled at this fact, knowing they each had the chorus of one of their songs as their ringtone. Kendall had _Big Time Rush_, James had _City is Ours_, Carlos had _Famous_, and Logan had _Halfway There_. The boys all agreed that they would take it so they would always remember the opportunity that they were given.

Kendall picked up his cell phone, opened it and put it to his ear.

"Hello," he said.

"Dog!" Gustavo could be heard bellowing from the other end as Kendall pulled the phone away from his ear as an instant reaction. He sighed and put the phone on speaker.

"What Gustavo?" Kendall asked.

"You four dogs should be at the studio right now!" Gustavo said. "Where are you?"

"Gustavo!" James shouted.

"Take it easy!" Carlos replied.

"The other dogs are with you too?" Gustavo asked. "Where's the last one?"

"Gustavo," Kendall said. "We have names."

"And we don't really want to be yelled at right now," James sighed.

"And we aren't coming today," Carlos concluded.

"Why not?" Gustavo asked.

"Logan is in the hospital," the three boys said.

"What?" Gustavo asked. "What happened?"

"He was struck by some fallen branches," Kendall said, hating to repeat the story.

"He's got some bruising on his arms and legs," James told him.

"It's likely that he's going to be here for the next few days," Carlos finished.

A sigh was heard and it was likely that Gustavo was considering the options. "Alright," he said. "But this is what you four dogs need to do. Kelly is going to go to the Palm Woods and drop off your new music. You need to practice it so when you come back we can get started on it."

"Fine," they said. "We'll tell Logan."

Gustavo then hung up and Kendall put his phone away. "Wait," he said.

"What is it?" James asked.

"What's wrong dude?" Carlos asked.

"Did Gustavo just understand that we couldn't come to the studio?" Kendall asked.

"I think he just did," James said.

"We still need to practice new music," Carlos said.

The guys nodded.

* * *

After Logan was checked out, he was rolled back into the room. Mrs. Knight had shown up and Katie was sitting next to the three on the couch.

"Logan will be able to leave in a few days," Dr. Hendricks said."The bruising isn't that bad and the cut on his head is the worst of his problems. We were lucky he didn't get a concussion."

The five others sighed in relief as Kendall, James and Carlos helped Logan out of the wheelchair.

"Gustavo called," Kendall said.

"We told him we couldn't come in and he understands that surprisingly," James added.

"Kelly is going to drop off some music for us to practice," Carlos told him.

Logan nodded, taking all the information in. His jaws parted in a yawn and the boys chuckled.

"If you want to sleep you can," Mrs. Knight said. "I was going to take the boys back anyway."

"Alright," Logan said, then waved at the guys who were walking out the door. "I'll see you guys later."

"Bye Logan," they said before walking out.

* * *

It was the day that Logan was to be admitted out of the hospital and to Kendall, James and Carlos it seemed treacherously long until they saw their friend walk down to the lobby, supported by Mrs. Knight and Dr. Hendricks. His head was still wrapped with the white bandage but the three boys didn't care about that. They were ecstatic to see Logan walking out of his room.

"Logan!" they exclaimed and they gave him a light hug, which he returned gratefully.

"Come on guys," Logan said, giving them a soft smile, although the guys knew there was more hidden behind it. "Let's get out of here."

Mrs. Knight signed the papers and they set off in the rental car to the Palm Woods.

* * *

The four members of Big Time Rush walked into the Palm Woods lobby, walking with Logan in between Kendall, James and Carlos, almost like a circle. Logan had insisted they didn't, but the boys ignored him. As soon as they walked in, all stares turned to them. They were most curious about what happened to Logan. They had found out he got hurt, but they didn't know how. Logan was now grateful for the little circle his friends made. Sure, he was used to crowds staring at him, but that was when he was on stage performing, not walking into a lobby with a bandage on his head.

"Enough!" Bitters called. "Everyone mind their own business!" The crowd then dispersed, leaving the boys stare-free. Logan made a mental note to thank Bitters later.

"Logan!" he heard his name being called and braced himself just in time as Camille ran up to him and gave him a light hug. "Are you alright? What happened?"

"I'm okay Camille," Logan said. "I just got hit with some branches when they fell."

Camille nodded, yet she glanced over at the guys who could only nod. They weren't about to give the whole story.

"Really Logan?" Camille asked, still worried.

"Yes Camille," Logan said, chuckling lightly at her worry. "I'm fine. Don't worry about it. I just need to take it easy."

"What about recording?" Camille asked.

"I can still sing," Logan told her. "I just can't do anything that involves much movement, like the dancing and my backflip. I also can't go into the pool, which is depressing, but I'll be able to soon enough."

Camille nodded. "Alright," she said. "I'm glad you're back Logan. I'm going to go find Jo, Rachael and Stephanie. I'll see you guys later."

"Bye Camille," they said.

"Hang on," Kendall said after she left. "This is one of the first times that she's been near us that doesn't involve her slapping me."

"She was too worried about Logan," James said.

"Just be lucky she didn't slap you," Carlos said.

Logan had remained silent at this point.

"Logan?" Kendall asked, and Logan looked over at his friends.

"Are you okay?" James asked.

"You just got really quiet all of a sudden," Carlos said, concern in his voice.

"I'm just thinking," Logan said. "It's just weird to be back and having everyone stare at me."

Just then the Jennifers walked into the lobby, the usual air around them the same as always.

"Logan," Jennifer One said.

"It's nice to see you back," Jennifer Two said, leaving the boys to stare at them.

"Not that we like you," Jennifer Three said, and the three girls walked away.

"That was really weird," Logan said.

"Definitely, " his friend commented.

* * *

Once back in the apartment, Logan sat on the couch, Kendall, James and Carlos next to him. Logan's phone started to ring and the chorus of _Halfway There _broke the silence.

"I'll be back," Logan said, standing up and going into the hallway. "Hello?" he asked.

"Silly little Logan," the voice on the other end said. "Don't you know better? You should have checked the number before answering."

Logan's heart pounded against his chest as he heard Parker speak. "What do you want?" he hissed, making sure the door to the apartment was closed.

"I want you out of the way," Parker said bluntly. "It isn't that bad actually. Think of it as my way to reunite you back with your family."

Logan scowled. "It will be quite hard for you to get to me," he said. "Even though you might know where I live, you don't know which apartment is mine."

"Very well," Parker said. "I can find out. I have ways of finding out."

Logan froze. He couldn't let Parker hurt anyone else. "Where do you want to meet me?"

"I'll send you the address," Parker said. "See Logan? It isn't hard to cooperate." With that, he hung up.

Logan closed his phone and leaned against the wall. Sure he had save the others, but he had just put himself in jeopardy again. He sighed then opened the door, walking back into the apartment.

"What is it Logan?" Carlos asked, now at the base of the swirly-slide.

"It was the police," Logan lied with a heavy heart. That made the boys jump up and stare at him.

"What'd they say?" James asked. Logan blinked in surprise, he didn't think his friends would believe him so easily.

"They said they might have a lead on Parker," Logan told them.

"That's good," Kendall said, patting Logan's shoulder.

"Yeah," Logan said. _Good for you._


	10. Chapter 9

_The chapter might be a bit short. Sorry if you feel that way!_

* * *

Chapter 9

The days had gone by since Logan had received the address from Parker. Everyone at the Palm Woods still wanted to know what happened, but neither Logan nor the others would say anything. Progress on their new song _Till I Forget About You_ was slowly improving, but Logan couldn't help but feel guilty that everything might change all too soon.

The guys didn't pester him about the call he had gotten from Parker, and Logan couldn't believed that they didn't know he lied. Logan was a terrible liar, the worst liar in the group, but he was still trusted. Oddly enough, Logan was glad about that, since that meant he didn't have to explain anything.

His injuries had gotten better, and he was able to remove the bandage from his head, the cut almost fully healed.

Logan didn't know how everything was going to play out when he went to meet Parker. He had no idea what to expect as Parker was one that wasn't predictable in the least. Logan just hoped things went the way they were supposed to.

* * *

Logan was trudging along to the address he was given, telling Kendall, James and Carlos he was going to meet with the police. It hurt Logan to know that he had been lying to his friends, and that his lie could have been the last thing he had told them. Strangely enough, it was a warehouse by the Palm Woods. That meant Parker wanted to get things done and to have them out of the way.

Logan was now walking down something he compared to a death walk, and that he was alone, and he never pictured it that way. In fact, he didn't picture his death in the least until Parker had gotten arrested, all on account of what was done that night. Stopping by the door of the warehouse, Logan put his hand to the door handle and turned it, opening it slightly. Once he stepped inside and shut the door behind him, lights flickered on and a lone figure was standing in the middle of the warehouse.

"Logan," Parker said. "Nice to see you."

Begrudgingly, Logan stepped forward, slowly making his way to the middle. "Parker," he addressed, then he was met with a punch to the chest.

"No need for casualties," Parker said. "This is going to go nice and smoothly."

Logan didn't respond as he was kicked in the stomach. _I'm helping everyone._ He thought. _ Parker is going to leave them alone once I'm out of the picture._ He received a few kicks to his legs, and they were still a bit weak from the branches falling on him. Everything that had happened to Logan had been on account of Parker finding him and then his own negative reaction to the situation. So in this case, Logan basically had what was coming to him, no matter what others might think in the situation. His body was taking the force of the hits while his mind was spinning as everything was happening. He took in his surroundings. The room he was standing in was nearly empty except for a few boxes in the corner and a window underneath the boxes. _Strange. _Logan thought, but he didn't have much time to think as Parker hit him in both his shoulders. Logan's phone started to silently buzz in his pocket, for he put it on silent, and he instantly knew who was calling him.

_I'm sorry guys. _ He thought

* * *

Kendall set his phone down as Logan's voicemail took his call. James and Carlos stood next to him, staring at the phone. Logan had told them he was going to the police station, but something had told them that it wasn't the truth. Where was Logan?

* * *

Logan met the gaze of his attacker before closing his eyes, not wanting to see what happened next. There was the contact of a fist on a cheek and Logan braced himself for pain, but soon felt that it wasn't coming. Slowly and cautiously, he opened his eyes and they widened in surprise as he saw Parker with a hand to his cheek, his own hand curled up into a fist. It was at that moment when Logan's mind and body agreed on one key thing. Logan didn't want to die like this.

"You little," Parker growled and Logan stood a step back, getting into a crouch. Gathering some of his strength and remembering how Carlos crashed so carelessly into doors, Logan charged Parker, sending him back into the wall. Logan then realized that Carlos hadn't been crashing into doors carelessly, he had been doing it for a purpose, like when they were saving their photo from Griffin and they needed to get into the wardrobe room. Parker groaned and put his hand to his head, and it was then that Logan raced towards the boxes and pulled himself out of the window. He then did the one thing that he could have done in his sleep. He ran.


	11. Chapter 10

_Flashback!_

* * *

Chapter 10

Logan's footsteps smacked sharply against the pavement, the wind blowing harshly. He could hear footsteps behind him, and he knew that he made one of the biggest mistakes of his life. _What have I done?_ He thought. But Logan never knew that this was going to happen when he first made the decision that could not only harm him, but his friends. _The guys._ He thought_. I have to help them! I can't let them get hurt!_ Although he already knew what was going to happen to them now. Logan ran by the familiar surroundings of the place he had learned to call home after the past few weeks. Memories were rushing through him, but he shook it off. He turned his head to the side slightly and saw his friends staring at him as he ran by. _Keep going!_ He thought, although part of him wanted to go over to them and act like nothing was wrong.

"What's happening?" he heard Carlos ask him but his question was left in the wind.

"Hey!" James called, and then his gaze traveled to the side and his eyes widened as he saw exactly what was going on. "What's happening?" the question repeated, worry in his gaze.

Kendall was rooted to the spot, but his gaze told that he was thinking of what to do.

His name was now being called, but he ignored him. _Just as long as they stay out of this. That's all I'm asking for. For them to keep them out of this. This is my problem. _Logan quickly ran past everyone and came to unfamiliar surroundings. He turned a corner and found a dead end. _No!_ He thought. _I have to go back!_ But he knew there was no way for him to turn back. Logan was stuck. He looked around blindly and thought he was saved when he saw a fire escape ladder on the side of the brick wall. Logan quickly rushed over and tried to climb it, but felt a hand grasp his ankle and pull him down, causing him to come in contact with the ground roughly, creating a thud. _This can't be happening! I'm probably dreaming!_ But a sharp kick to his side quickly reminded him that this wasn't a dream, that he was wide-awake and scared by his life. Logan felt himself getting shoved upward then instinctively put his hands to his face as he felt a foot come in contact with his hands, causing a quick rush of pain throughout his body. Luckily it was his hands and not his face. He was lifted up and thrown against a brick wall, his head smashing against the wall, causing an unbearable pain to attack him. This wasn't right. Nothing was right. He was contemplating everything that could have led up to this moment, and he realized that this was happening because of something he did before he and his friends had become Big Time Rush. This was before they were even recognized aside from being hockey players. This was something he had done that his friends didn't have the full story of, and he hoped that he could keep it that way, but the chances of that happening were very slim as of now.

"This is what you get for trying to play hero," he heard Parker hiss, snapping him out of his thoughts. "You're the same little punk you were in Minnesota. Only this time, you're a lot more valuable to people around here, the reason I don't know why." He felt a fist come in contact with his stomach, but he refused to make a sound. He wasn't about to give in. "Come on," he said. "You don't need to act all tough. You aren't playing hockey anymore, you don't have anyone to impress. You can give in, you're among friends." He sneered at the last part.

"No," Logan responded, and that gave received him a punch across the face, sending his head smacking sideways into the wall behind him.

"Trying to be tough," Parker snickered. "Not wise for someone like you pal."

Logan felt a huge headache coming on, and figured he was probably going to get a concussion.

"You seem to have a lot of guts," Parker said. "L.A. has seemed to toughen you up. What a shame. I guess I'll have to fix that." He pulled his leg back and hit the boy against the wall in the shin, then hit the other, sending his target down on the ground. "I didn't expect you to give up so easily." He felt his ankle being grabbed and was pulled down, then soon tackled, seeing the teen he had up against the wall standing over then, and then he started feeling punches getting thrown at him. _Poor kid._ He thought. _Doesn't stand a chance._ He kicked out and hit the kid in question in the gut, sending him back, resting his hand against the wall.

Logan's heart was racing. He was trying to figure out what to do. Black spots began to dance in front of him and he knew he was going to pass out before he got the chance to do anything. He leaned against the wall for support, getting a sharp jab in the stomach. _This is what I get for trying to help someone._ He thought. _At least it's me who's dealing with this and not Jeremy. I should have seen this coming. I can't believe I missed this!_ Logan felt a punch to his eye, and he knew a black eye wasn't the worst of his problems.

"You know how long it took me to break out of prison you little rat?" Parker asked him as Logan was thrown into garbage cans, knocking them over and making a loud crash. "All because of you! If you had just minded your own business, this wouldn't be happening to you! What if I just leave you here and get to your friends?" He laughed as he saw the teen's eyes widen.

"No!" Logan exclaimed and he lunged for the bigger male, sending him into a wall. "They have done nothing wrong!"

"They haven't," Parker chuckled. "But they may have to pay the price for your mistake."

"Stop!" he heard Kendall call, and Logan's heart was racing even more.

"Get out of here!" Logan called before he got kicked in the head.

"I won't be gone long. Don't get to comfortable, this isn't over," he heard Parker's dreadful voice hiss in his ear before he heard the retreating footsteps.

"Oh my God!" he heard Kendall call again before he saw nothing but blackness.


	12. Chapter 11

_The new episode of Big Time Rush was amazing!_

* * *

Chapter 11

Kendall, James and Carlos just stared at Logan before Carlos turned his gaze and saw Parker climbing up the fire escape.

"No!" he shouted, trying to get to him, but was held back by Kendall and James.

"He isn't worth it!" Kendall told him.

"We need to help Logan!" James yelled. With that said, Carlos was released and the three boys raced over to their friend, grabbing him by his shoulders.

Parker glanced at the boys before racing away on the rooftops.

"Logan," the three boys said softly, hoping to get their friend up.

Logan groaned as his eyes flickered open, surprised filling them as he looked at his friends. He blinked before his eyes opened fully. Before any of the boys could say another word, a sharp cry was heard from the other end of the alley.

"Camille," Logan muttered, and Kendall, James and Carlos turned to see Camille, Jo, Rachael and Stephanie starting at them, Camille trembling, her having been the one who cried out.

"What's going on?" Camille asked, racing over to them. "Logan?" she asked, holding his hand in hers. "What's going on? And please don't tell me nothing's happening. You have no idea how much I've been worrying."

"I'll call the ambulance," James said, standing up and pulling his phone out, dialing the three numbers without hesitation and quickly speaking in a hushed tone.

"Camille," Logan said softly, pain in his gaze. "I'll tell you. But not now. I can't."

"Alright Logan," Camille said, squeezing his hand.

Jo raced over and gave Kendall a tight hug. "Why didn't you tell us that there was something happening?" she asked.

"We didn't want to worry any of you even further," Kendall said softly, kissing Jo's forehead.

James put his phone away and Rachael walked over to him, standing by him when he gave her a hug before she buried her face against his shoulder, wanting to look away.

Stephanie just looked on with sad eyes while Carlos approached her. Silently, Carlos wrapped his arms around her and gave her a hug, rubbing his hand on her back and murmuring soft words of reassurance.

The sirens of the ambulance broke the silence as the paramedics pulled up, Logan barely conscious at this point.

"Easy son," Logan recognized the voice of the paramedic that helped him before, Johnathan Williams. Logan let himself get lifted up by the paramedics and he was put down softly, yet painfully, onto the stretcher. Reluctantly, he had to let go of Camille's hand and watched as she let it fall to her side.

"We'll be there Logan," Kendall said, still holding Jo.

"We won't say anything until you say the word," James said, his arm around Rachael's shoulders.

"We'll make sure everyone else leaves you alone," Carlos said, Stephanie by his side.

"Guys," Logan said, his voice so soft that they had to strain to hear him. "Let the girls know, and tell Kendall's mom. They need to know."

The guys nodded and Logan was lifted into the ambulance, staring at his friends, his eyes flickering as he was trying to stay awake.

Once the ambulance drove off, the girls turned to face the guys. "Explain," they said.

The three guys sighed, and with heavy hearts, they began their tale.

* * *

Now in the hospital lobby with the story explained to Jo, Camille, Rachael, Stephanie and Mrs. Knight, Kendall, James and Carlos were now pacing the hallway, desperate to find any information about Logan. They stopped any doctor they could, asking the same question, "Is there any information on Logan Mitchell?" The answer had always been the same however, that they didn't know.

The girls were sitting by each other, Camille distanced from the rest of them only slightly. Her legs were brought up against her chest, her chin resting on her knees, her cheeks tear-streaked. She didn't know what to make of this. Logan, the boy she cared about, was getting hunted by some murderer? Her thoughts were racing as she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up into the eyes of Mrs. Knight.

"It's alright Camille," she said, and Camille gave a soft smile. Camille was an aspiring actress, but the tears streaming down her face wasn't a sign of her acting. This was a sigh of genuine affection for Logan, and no one could doubt that.

At that moment, Dr. Hendricks walked into the lobby. "Logan Mitchell?" he asked, and they all stood up.

"How is he?" Kendall asked, with James, Carlos, Camille, Jo, Rachael, and Stephanie staring at him, wonder in their gazes.

"Logan is alright," Dr. Hendricks said. "A little beat up, he has more bruising on his arms and legs, his cut was reopened, he has bruising on his chest and shoulders, and he has a slight concussion. He will recover though. You guys need to watch out for him though."

They all nodded. "Can we see him?" Camille asked.

"Yes you may," Dr. Hendricks said. "Just take it easy. I'm allowing you all in there because he wants to see you all, but you need to be quiet." With that said, the three boys and four girls went into Logan's room. Camille's heart nearly broke as she saw the state Logan was in.

"Oh Logan," Camille said, her voice nearly breaking as she took the chair by his bed and took his hand. "Why didn't you tell us earlier? We could have helped you."

"You could have gotten killed," Logan said, his voice hoarse. "I wasn't about to let that happen to any of you."

"I don't understand this," Camille said. "I really don't. Someone wants to kill you?"

Logan looked at her with a pained gaze. "I don't believe it either," he said. "Honestly I don't."

"Then why did you tell them?" Camille asked, pointing to Kendall, James and Carlos.

"We found out on our own," Kendall said.

"Logan wouldn't tell us a thing," James told her.

"We had to break into his phone," Carlos concluded.

"Break into his phone?" Jo asked.

"Why would you need to do that?" Rachael and Stephanie asked at the same time.

"There's text messages," Kendall said.

"Logan has been receiving messages from him," James added.

"Hold on a minute," Carlos said, picking the phone up.

"Carlos don't!" Logan exclaimed but it was too late because Carlos had opened the call history and was staring wide-eyed at it as he saw the _Restricted_ number.

"Why?" Carlos asked, showing it to Kendall and James.

Logan didn't respond.

"Why Logan?" Kendall asked this time.

"Why did you lie to us again?" James asked, setting the phone down on the table.

"I didn't want you guys to get hurt alright!" Logan exclaimed and the girls recoiled at this sudden outburst. They had never seen this happen with Logan.

"We'll leave you guys alone for a minute," Camille said, reluctantly letting go of Logan's hand and following the three girls outside, closing the door behind them.

"What do you mean you didn't want us to get hurt?" Kendall asked, his voice filled with a myriad of emotions.

"Really Logan?" James asked, confusion and hurt in his gaze.

"We could have helped you!" Carlos told him, his eyes still wide from shock. "There would have been four of us and one of him! He wouldn't have lasted at chance! What were you thinking?"

"I don't know!" Logan shouted, his heart rate on the monitor spiking slightly. At that moment he looked down at his hands, which were bandaged.

"Easy Logan," Kendall said, worried about the heart rate on the monitor.

"We need to take it easy," James said softly.

"All of us," Carlos added, tapping his helmet.

"I just don't know," Logan said, his voice breaking. "I really don't. Parker killed my parents on his own. He shot them. That means he has a gun. Why he didn't pull it out on me is a mystery. He probably wanted me to suffer. Well congratulations, you got your wish."

James had drifted to the window. "Guys," he said. "We have a problem." Kendall and Carlos raced over to the window and saw a bunch of flashing lights. They knew that meant one thing. The paparazzi had found out about this. "We're so not in Minnesota anymore," James muttered. "Now I kinda wish we were."

"Let's all just calm down and think nice happy thoughts about kittens!" Carlos said, closing the blinds.

Logan sighed, putting his hands to his head. "This is a nightmare!" he exclaimed. "Why is this happening?"

"Take a breath Logan," Carlos said.

"We all need to relax," Kendall said.

James walked away from the window. "We can get through this."

_I hope so._ Logan thought.

* * *

A few days had gone by, and Logan was still in the hospital. Some of the paparazzi had managed to sneak into the hospital and tried to get to Logan while he was asleep so they could catch him by surprise, but little did they know that Kendall, James and Carlos had been staying in the hospital room with Logan, each with a leg touching the other, Carlos closest to the door, since he was the lightest sleeper. When the paparazzi members opened the door, one hit their foot on the door and Carlos jumped, waking Kendall and James up in the process. Carlos slapped his helmet on his head and pulled the curtain around Logan quickly, blocking their view, then went to help Kendall and James close the door. They had done all of this without having a single picture taken. Once they had the door shut, the three boys leaned against the door and locked it, then pulled the curtain back so they could see Logan.

"Thanks guys," Logan said softly after haven woken up.

"No problem," Carlos said, taping his helmet.

"I had no idea that Carlos was that light of a sleeper," James said.

"That he is James," Kendall said.

"The paparazzi aren't getting anywhere near you pal," Carlos said.

"We can guarantee that," James added.

* * *

A few days passed after that incident and it was time for Logan to be released out of the hospital. Again. The boys couldn't believe their luck. Sure enough, the paparazzi were standing outside the hospital right now, but low and behold, Gustavo had sent Freight Train down for crowd control. He knew Logan had gotten hurt again, and was wondering how.

"Ready Logan?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Logan said. Kendall, James and Carlos made the circle again with Logan in the middle, the injured singer not bothering to protest. They all stepped out and as soon as Kendall's foot was out the door, they were bombarded with questions.

"Logan what's going on?" one asked.

"Why were you in the hospital?" another questioned.

"What does this mean for Big Time Rush?"

"Is there a condition we should know about?"

"Enough!" Freight Train bellowed and the paparazzi stopped instantly. Kelly appeared with the limo and the four boys piled into it as fast as they could, Freight Train following. Mrs. Knight and Katie raced over to the rental car before any attention was turned on them.

In the limo, Logan put his hand on his chest, his heart racing. "This is my fault!" he exclaimed.

"No it isn't," Kelly said. "You couldn't have controlled this."

Logan sighed, resting his head on the window, thankful they were tinted. Kelly's phone then rang and she answered, her attention on the boys lost.

"What are you going to tell Gustavo?" Kendall asked.

"We'll back you up," James said.

"We'll make sure he'll believe you," Carlos added.

Logan sighed. "I'm a genius. I'll think of something."

"Opportunities like this come once in a lifetime," Kendall said, meaning that they only had one chance to get Gustavo to believe them.

"Thank you Kendall," James said, running his comb through his hair.

Kelly put her phone down, mssing the conversation. "Alright guys," she said. "We will be recording _Till I Forget About You_ when we get to the studio."

The boys nodded.

"And Logan," Kelly said. "Don't worry about chreography just yet. All we want to focus on is the music."

Logan nodded, although he hated getting special treatment because of his injuries.

The limo pulled up in front of Rocque Records, the paparazzi lost in the traffic. They walked into the studio, meeting Gustavo halfway but they bumped into Griffin.

"Logan," Griffin said.

"Yes?" Logan asked.

"Take it easy," Griffin said. "And it seems you might need a break. I heard your parents' funeral is this weekend in Minnesota. You need to go. In fact, all of you go."

Logan just stared in surprise. "Alright," he said, then after getting padded on the shoulder by Griffin, his boss left them and they went to record.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Once the boys finished recording, they were sent off to the Palm Woods before the paparazzi could get there. They pilled into the elevator and walked into the apartment. Logan stumbled slightly as he closed the door and Carlos rushed over to help him, but Logan pushed him away before he had taken more than three steps. Mrs. Knight and Katie weren't in the apartment, they had gone to the store and it wasn't known how long they would be gone.

"I'm fine," Logan said sharply, although he felt a sharp pain in his chest, he kept quiet. He wasn't about to let them baby him.

"Are you sure?" James asked cautiously.

"Yes!" Logan exclaimed, but the tone of his voice was strained and he was clutching his chest.

"Logan!" Kendall said, rushing over to him, but Logan backed away.

"It's nothing!" Logan hissed.

"Listen to me Logan!" Carlos said. "This isn't nothing!"

"You're seriously hurt!" James told him. "The doctors must have missed something."

"No!" Logan exclaimed, clutching his chest more. "I'm not going back there! I can't!" Logan never had a fear of hospitals, but he couldn't stand to be there since all that happened was him getting treated like he was some little kid, and he had had enough of that to last him a long time.

"Logan please!" Kendall said. "We need to help you!"

"We can't help you like this!" Carlos said.

"We can't stand to see you like this!" James exclaimed.

"This is why I didn't want you to get involved!" Logan shouted, causing the other three to stop in their tracks.

"What?" they asked.

"You heard me!" Logan said, his mind spinning as he was processing what was going on. "This is why I didn't want you to get involved! You're worrying too much! I can't take it! This is why I wanted no one to find out about this!" He put his other hand to the wall to steady himself. The guys started to walk over to him. "Stop!" he said. "Just stop!"

"Logan," Kendall said, his voice soft.

"You need to stop," James told him.

"You don't mean it," Carlos said.

"Yes I do!" Logan shouted. "I mean every word!"

"What about Mrs. Knight? What about Katie?" James asked.

"What about Camille?" Kendall questioned and that struck Logan.

Slowly, he pushed off of the wall, removed his hand from his chest and walked up to them, meeting them all with an even stare. "I wanted none of you to find out about this!" he said. "This isn't any of your concern and now that Parker knows that you know he won't stop until something goes his way! If you hadn't interfered back there, he probably would have killed me and you would have been left alone!"

The boys froze. "You wanted to die?" they asked.

"I want keep you all safe!" Logan shouted. "He's only after me, and once I'm gone, he'll leave you alone!"

"You can't think that way!" Kendall, the unofficial leader of Big Time Rush, told him, but there was tears in his eyes.

"It's the truth!" Logan said.

"Parker has gotten you on the edge!" James countered.

"This isn't right!" Carlos told him, trying to approach him.

Logan put his hand back on his chest and hissed in pain. "Broken rib," he muttered under his breath, but he met their stares. "I can handle this on my own!"

"No you can't!" Kendall told him.

"You don't know what I can and can't handle Knight!" Logan shouted and Kendall recoiled. Logan had never spoken like that.

"Logan..." James began.

"You can't..." Carlos trailed off.

"Leave it Diamond!" Logan exclaimed. "And yes I can Garcia! Just watch me!" With that said, he shoved past them, ignoring the pain in his chest as he made his way to the room he shared with Kendall and locked the door, sliding down the frame and hissing with pain, biting his lip so he wouldn't cry out. His head was now throbbing due to the concussion and his arms and legs were starting to feel the aftermath of the result of the bruising. A sharp cry escaped his lips and that made the others jump in alert.

"Logan!" Kendall exclaimed, and the doorknob was being twisted vigorously but to no avail

"Logan please open the door!" James shouted.

"We want to help you!" Carlos yelled.

"Leave me alone!" Logan cried.

"No!" the boys shouted at the same time.

"Yes!" Logan said, and then began the sharp bashes against the door in an attempt to open it.

"Out of the way!" Carlos shouted and Logan's eyes widened as he knew what was about to happen.

"No," he whispered before moving quickly and rushing away from the door just as Carlos appeared, breaking the door open and causing it to smack against the wall with a sharp smack. "What was that?" Logan asked as Kendall and James raced into the room. "Why did you break the door down? Bitters is going to kill you! So is Gustavo!"

"I don't care," Carlos said, getting pulled up by Kendall and James. "They aren't worth our time. You are Logan."

"We aren't going to stand around while you are suffering," James said.

"We stick together. No matter what," Kendall concluded.

"No," Logan said sharply. "If we stick together you will get killed. All of you."

"Stop thinking like this!" James shouted and Logan flinched, putting his hand to his head.

"Logan," Carlos said softly, going over to his friend and putting his hand on his shoulder before Logan could move.

"Let me go Carlos," Logan said softly but James came over and put his hand on Logan's other shoulder. "Let me go James." Kendall stepped forward, looking at Logan.

"We are staying," he said. "You can't make us leave you."

"You don't understand," Logan said. "He knows that you know. The text he sent is evidence enough. He knows I live in the Palm Woods, and it won't take him much to find out the room. You'll be safer if you're nowhere near me."

"We aren't leaving," James said.

"I don't care if I get hurt," Carlos said. "I've gotten hurt plenty of times before."

"Yes," Logan said. "In hockey. But this isn't hockey. This is real life, and we could all actually get hurt."

"That doesn't matter to us," Kendall said.

"You're our brother," James said.

"Nothing will change that," Carlos said.

"Besides Logie," Kendall said. "Jamez, Carlitos and I got this."

"Listen to K-Dawg," James said.

"He knows what he's talking about," Carlos said.

Logan sighed, not sure of what to say. He put his hand to his chest, still feeling the broken rib.

"Are you sure you don't want to go to the hospital again?" Kendall asked and Logan's eyes widened.

"I'm not going back there," he said. "I just can't."

"Alright," Kendall said. "We'll stay here."

"We just need to wrap your chest up so it applies pressure to the injury," Carlos said and everyone stared at him. "What? When you hang around Logan too long things start to rub off of him."

Kendall and James chuckled.

"He's right," Logan said. His chest was then wrapped up and he rested on his bed while Kendall, James and Carlos were in the next room shared by James and Carlos, thinking about what was happening.

"What can we do?" Carlos asked, the light of the lamp reflecting off his helmet.

"I don't know Carlos," Kendall said.

"Neither do I," James added.

Meanwhile, Logan was staring at the ceiling. He was barefoot, dressed in a pair of jeans and a simple gray wife-beater. The bandages on his arms were now visible and his head was wrapped up again, although he wouldn't need it for much longer. He had taken a pain-killer for his chest and it was doing it's job. _They are going to get themselves killed._ He thought. _All because of me. I can't let them do this._ A knock on the door brought him out of his thoughts. He had no idea how long he had been sitting there for.

"Logan?" came the soft voice of Mrs. Knight. "Dinner's ready."

Logan sat up and looked at the clock. He had been sitting in silence for a few hours and he didn't even realize it.

"I'll be right there," he called back, getting up and opening the door. Mrs. Knight and Katie just stared at him. They hadn't seen the full extent of his bandages. "I can go grab a sweatshirt if that's better for everyone..." Logan began but trailed off as Mrs. Knight and Katie shook their heads.

"It's fine Logan," Mrs. Knight said.

"We just haven't seen all the bandages," Katie added.

Logan sighed, scratching the back of his head and he then took his seat next to Kendall, James and Carlos across from them.

"Hey Logan," Kendall said.

"How are you feeling pal?" James asked.

"Are you okay?" Carlos asked.

"I'm fine guys," Logan said. "Thanks for asking. And about earlier, I'm really sorry-"

"Don't be," Kendall said.

"We were never mad to begin with," James told him.

"We were worried about you man," Carlos said. Katie sat in her seat at the end of the table, Mrs. Knight coming in with the plates. Logan looked down at their dinner. Dinosaur-shaped chicken with macaroni-and-cheese. He looked over, expecting James and Carlos to be playing with the food, but they were just sitting their silently, eating them for a change. As Logan began to eat, he couldn't help but think. _I did this to them. I've taken all the fun out of everything. They're too worried about me to think about having fun. This is my fault. _

* * *

After dinner and a quick game of dome-hockey, the clan of six parted ways to go to bed. Mrs. Knight and Katie were the first to fall asleep, wearing the headphones per usual. Ever since Gustavo had stayed with them they were always on alert. Kendall, James and Carlos were all asleep, and that left Logan. Speaking of which, the only awake member of Big Time Rush was sitting on their balcony, something he had never bothered to use until this point. And right now, he was grateful for it. Logan stared down at the Palm Woods pool. The scene was usually much more alive, but that was during the day, or in the case where the boys had hosted the party in which James and Carlos had become the Hollywood Super Party Kings of Hollywood, something Logan didn't even want to get into. A lot had happened in the past few weeks, and for Logan it seemed to be getting worse.

He shifted his gaze to the stars, wondering about the stories of those lost before their time. Wondering about that made Logan think about his parents. Their funeral was tomorrow, and Kendall, James, Carlos, Logan, Mrs. Knight and Katie were all attending, giving a sense of relief to get away from the drama Hollywood has been giving them. But Logan knew it wouldn't last. He knew Parker was going to be in Minnesota, waiting for him to slip up so that would be when he was at his weakest. Logan sighed, running a hand through his hair. He was able to remove the bandage from his head, the cut fully healed, but he would have to keep the bandages on his arms, legs and chest, but they wouldn't be visible underneath the tux. Logan had never expected to get back to Minnesota for a funeral, let alone the funeral of his parents.

Logan looked over and wondered if he could pull a Carlos-like stunt, scaling down the side of the wall with the vines but decided against it. He couldn't do that to the others. Logan sighed again, thinking about the new message Parker had sent him.

_Don't even think about skipping out on your parents' funeral Mitchell. You wouldn't want anything to happen to all your friends and your precious little girlfriend would you?_

Parker had threatened Camille, but she didn't know about it. Logan intended on keeping it that way.

"Logan?" a voice asked, and Logan turned to see Kendall, James and Carlos looking at him, sleep in the gazes. "You okay?" It was Carlos that had spoken.

"I'm fine," Logan said. "I was thinking about tomorrow."

"It's okay dude," James said sleepily, putting a hand lightly on Logan's shoulder.

"But you need to sleep," Kendall said.

Logan nodded and stood up. "Sorry to worry you guys," he said.

"Logan, Logan, Logan," Kendall said.

"There is one thing you should know," James said.

"We always worry," Carlos concluded.

Logan smiled softly before the four of them set off to bed, each with a different thought on their mind.


	14. Chapter 13

_I'm a very sensitive person, so naturally I cried in the making of this chapter! I didn't know I could make it so sad! And to top it off 'The Last Night' by Skillet starting playing and made me feel even more sad! But take note, this is one of the few chapters that I want to make sad. Keep reading!_

* * *

Chapter 13

The plane ride to Minnesota was very long and very silent. Well, Logan was the silent one while all the guys tried to get him to talk, but he would refuse and simply stare out the window. His thoughts were racing as he was thinking about what was going to happen when they landed. They would get ready for the funeral and they would go. Logan would have to say a few words, but he didn't know what to say. Sighing, he subconsciously scratched the back of his head like usual.

"Logan?" Mrs. Knight asked. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Mrs. Knight," Logan replied. He looked down and saw the airport, glad that they were going to get out of the confinement of the plane, but Logan was dreading it all the same. Logan also couldn't help but think about the pained look Camille gave him when she begged to go with him, but was refused, not understanding why. He knew Parker was going to be there, and he wouldn't risk Camille's safety. He didn't even want Kendall, James and Carlos involved. While the girls knew the whole story, Mrs. Knight had been told parts of the story as not to further her worry.

As they walked to get their bags, James and Carlos were embraced by their parents, and Logan could only think that his parents were the only reason they were here. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked to see Kendall standing next to him.

"It's okay dude," he said and Logan nodded.

* * *

After about an hour or so, the boys were piled into the car on the way to the church where the funeral was held. The priest was going on about how Mr. and Mrs. Mitchell would be missed and that they left much behind, Logan included. Logan would have scoffed at this, knowing his parents had drifted from him a long time ago, although it was them who questioned him about playing peewee hockey. If she hadn't done that, Logan never would have met Kendall, James and Carlos. But he also wouldn't have met Parker, and this never would have happened. And so everything goes full-circle. What a joy. But Logan wasn't going to think of that right now, for it was his turn to step up and speak. With a reassuring glance from his friends, he sighed and stepped up, taking the position of the priest, meeting the gazes of those who gathered there. The caskets had been closed at this point, and that helped Logan so he wouldn't have to look at the faces staring upward at nothing.

"There is a lot that can be said about the lives of Henry and Leah Mitchell," Logan began, and his friends were surprised at how strong he sounded after everything he's been through. "I have never expected to be called back to Minnesota for a funeral, let alone the funeral of my own parents. As was said, they will be dearly missed and they have left much behind because they have done so much to help the community. A lot has happened in my life because of them. They encouraged me to sign up for peewee hockey when I was five and we just moved here. I remember that day clearly because that was the first time I met Kendall Knight, James Diamond and Carlos Garcia, my best friends and now my brothers. That was the moment we all became inseparable, and I have my parents to thank for that. My mother and father were supportive of my goals no matter how ridiculous they might have seemed. I remember telling them when I was about six when I told them I wanted to become a doctor. At that point in time, they weren't sure if I was serious or not, but they never questioned it. They gave me a bit more freedom than one would expect and I appreciated that, knowing that they trusted my judgement, although my friends and I had gotten into pretty strange situations time and time again. We had respect for one another, not a relationship that is common, but I find that it made us stronger. When the time of our audition came, they let me go, knowing that if we made it, that we would be leaving, but once again, they respected that, they understood it. The ways to describe my mother and father are ever endless, no matter what happened." He felt tears form in his eyes but he blinked them back, not wanting anyone to see him cry. "My parents and I have been through a lot together, and I wish that we had been able to have more contact over the last few weeks, and that is now something I dearly regret. I can't help but wonder why anyone would have wanted to do this to them for whatever reason." Logan had just lied at that point, knowing the reason. He forced himself to keep looking at the crowd. "They have made me who I am today, and I will never be able to thank them enough, even though they are no longer with us. They are in a better place, that I know. Their lives were cut short, and they will be honored for a long time to come."

With that said, Logan stepped down and when Kendall, James and Carlos were expecting him to step back into the pew, he surprised them by rushing past them and racing out of the church with his head down. Logan made his way to the mens' restroom and once he found out he was alone, he locked the door and slid to the floor, raising his head, tears streaming down his face. He couldn't believe what just happened. He thought of all of that on the spot, but it was all true. Even though he and his parents had gotten distant from each other, but they were still family, no matter what. And now Logan had just run out of their service. He couldn't deal with all of this. This was all to real for him.

"Logan?" Kendall asked and that made Logan jump.

"Logan open the door," James said.

"It's okay dude," Carlos said.

Slowly, Logan stood up and unlocked the door, backing away from it slowly. The door opened and Kendall, James and Carlos couldn't believe what they were seeing. Logan's eyes were red and there were tears flowing freely down his face as though he wasn't able to keep them in any longer, which was probably the case. Logan bit his lip and tried to stop crying, but that only resulted in giving him a slight tremble. Instantaneously, the three boys enveloped him in a hug.

"It's alright Logan," Kendall said softly.

"You don't need to hold it in," James murmured.

"You don't need to be brave anymore," Carlos said gently and Logan felt the tears fall down his cheeks again.

"Guys," Logan said, his voice now weak, sharply contrasting to the one that had just been speaking moments earlier. "I can't take it. I just can't. This is all my fault. Everything is my fault. My parents were killed because of me. I'm the reason for their deaths. This is too much. Please."

"Logan," Kendall said, his voice nearly breaking as he was taking in the sadness of his friend. "This isn't your fault."

"You can't think like this," James told him. "Parker knew what he was getting himself into."

"You helped someone Logan," Carlos said. "You saved his life."

"But I ruined the life of my family," Logan muttered sadly.

"We're your family Logan," Kendall told him.

"You aren't alone," James said.

"You don't need to handle this by yourself," Carlos said.

"Remember this," the three boys said. "So we take what comes and we keep on going, leaning on each others' shoulders. Does that sound familiar?"

"Yes," Logan said. "But that's just in the song."

"It can be more than the song," they said. "It's about life."

Logan gratefully accepted their hug, taking in the closeness of his brothers. They walked back into the church and no one gave them a second glance as they looked at Logan's expression, knowing this was hard on him.

The priest said a few soft prayers and they headed off to the cemetery.

* * *

The priest stood over the closed caskets, murmuring prayers as they were being lowered to the ground. Everyone had thrown the flowers in except for Logan, who stood to the side by himself. Kendall, James and Carlos wanted to approach him but Mrs. Knight stopped them.

"He needs to do this," she told them softy, holding to Katie as her daughter looked away from the scene, not wanting to watch.

Just as the dirt was about to be placed on the caskets, Logan stepped forward, two red roses in his hands. With sad eyes and a heavy heart, he threw them into the grave, staring at the tombstone which had _Mr. and Mrs. Mitchell_ carved into it, along with a picture of each one smiling.

"Goodbye," Logan said softly before watching the dirt encase his parents six feet under, trapping them in the ground, and Logan knew that he had to make it right.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The funeral had happened before, and Kendall, James, Carlos, Logan, Mrs. Knight and Katie were leaving for L.A in a few days. Gustavo had managed to keep the Knight household under the name of Mrs. Knight, so that was where they were staying, although James and Carlos were spending time with their families before they had to leave again. But Logan couldn't help but think about the funeral, even though it already passed. All the emotions of that day plagued him the first night after the funeral, so he decided that he wouldn't sleep, and it was like he was in a state of insomnia. Logan wasn't afraid of what was to come. In fact, he was expecting something, since he knew that Parker would try to strike him while he was down. The boys had done a pick-up concert for their block, and it took all of Logan's strength to plaster on a fake smile and act as if nothing was wrong, which is always easier said than done.

His phone had been going off consistently, the chorus of _Halfway There_ playing over and over. Logan didn't even have to look at the caller id to see who it was. He knew it was Camille, but he just didn't have the strength to speak with anyone for the past few days. Kendall, James and Carlos were getting worried, wondering if their friend was going into a state of depression. They were still in shock after seeing their friend run out of the church after he had spoken. The teen that had sounded so strong and confident had literally fallen apart in their arms, and they weren't about to do anything about it. They all felt as though they should have done something, but they just didn't know what.

Mrs. Knight didn't know that Logan wasn't sleeping, and she just assumed that he was having trouble like in L.A. The boys however had found out that he indeed is having a problem, they just don't know to what scale.

And so sat Logan on the couch by himself, doing the work that Mrs. Collins had assigned to them while they were away. Meanwhile, Kendall, James and Carlos were sitting in Kendall's room when _Big Time Rush_ started to play.

"Hello?" Kendall asked as he picked up the phone.

"Kendall?" Camille's voice echoed. "Is Logan there? He's not answering when I call him. Is he okay?"

"He's here Camille," Kendall replied. "This has been tough on him, and to be truthful, we aren't sure if he is okay. He won't talk to any of us anymore. It's worrying us."

"I should have come with you guys," Camille said sadly.

"That might have made it harder on Logan Camille," Kendall said. "He's blaming himself for this. He just needs time."

"Alright," Camille said. "If you can, tell him I say hi and I'll see you when you get back. Bye Kendall."

"Bye Camille," Kendall said and ended the call. He then stood up. "I'm going to check on Logan."

James and Carlos nodded, standing up and following Kendall. When they went to the living room, they found Logan's books, Logan's phone, but no Logan. They walked over to the table and found a note.

_Be back later. I need to think._

Kendall, James and Carlos sighed, then grabbed their jackets, walking out the door.

* * *

Logan was walking down the familiar sidewalk, already used to the cold winds of Minnesota, no matter what season it was. He looked up and his heart ached as he saw his childhood home with a "For Sale" sign on the front lawn. He saw the movers walk in and out of the house and their eyes widened in recognition as they saw him.

"Mr. Mitchell," one said, and Logan shuddered.

"Logan," he said. "Just Logan."

"Of course," the mover said. "Would you like to step inside?"

With a nod and a heavy heart, Logan walked up the familiar steps, feeling a myriad of emotions attack him. He turned the corner to see the walls bare and the furniture gone. He had stopped thinking long ago that he could wake-up and this would be a dream, for this was in fact reality. He walked into his bedroom and it was as expected, everything gone, back in the apartment 2J back in the Palm Woods. He stood in the center of his room, taking everything in. _This is it. _He thought. _I'm never coming back here._ He went right back down the stairs and with a nod to the movers he was going to leave but one stopped him.

"We found these with your name on it," the one that approached him earlier said, handing him two envelopes.

"Thanks," Logan said, putting them in his pocket, and he walked away before tears could fall again. Since when did he get so emotional? With an exasperated sigh, his feet brought him to the rink, and Logan walked in without hesitation, his mind somewhere else. He walked out onto the ice, feeling the familiarity of his surroundings. He walked out to the center of the ice and looked up.

"Where are you Parker?" he asked out-loud. "I know you're here! If you're going to get me, then just get me! I can't take it anymore!"

With that out of his system, Logan walked off the ice and into the main lobby. He stopped as he realized this was where it all began, where he and Parker had first met and had had a dislike of each other ever since.

The whole scene rushed back to him and Logan had to put his hand to the wall to steady himself as his eyes went wide. He looked at all the trophies in the case, and he would have smiled as he saw the picture of he and his friends that was taken at their last hockey game, all of them smiling, but Logan noted he had a haunted look on his face. He has been thinking about this for this long and no one noticed until this point? He couldn't believe it. He looked at the caption underneath the picture.

_Congratulations to Kendall Knight, James Diamond, Carlos Garcia and Logan Mitchell for being selected in Gustavo Rocque's nationwide talent search. We will miss them all and we wish them the best of luck._

The team had signed the photo and it was now framed with the trophies. Logan sighed, and he walked out of the empty rink.

"Logan!" he heard his voice being called and he looked to see Kendall, James and Carlos race towards him. Something moving behind them caught Logan's attention. It was a van, headed straight for the guys, and Logan didn't need to think about who was driving.

"Look out!" Logan called as he raced over to his friends and pushed them out of the way, telling them to run. He was about to run with them when he felt a hand grab the back of his shirt and pull him into the van. The door was then shut and Logan was hit on the back of the head, falling unconscious as the van drove away.

* * *

"Logan!" Kendall, James, and Carlos exclaimed as they raced after the van, trying to follow it.

"No!" Carlos shouted as he slipped on the ice. "No! No! No!"

"Carlos!" James said, lifting him up. "Get a grip!'

"I can't!" Carlos told him. "He was right there! He saved us! And now Parker's got him again!"

"We'll find him!" Kendall told them, but his voice was shaky. "We will find Logan."

The boys looked at him and they nodded. James reached into his pocket and pulled out a purple bandanna.

"I never thought I had to pull this out again," he muttered.

"This is no time for Bandanna Man James!" Kendall said.

"We need to think of a plan!" Carlos said exasperated.

"I have an idea," James said, trying the bandanna around his forehead.

Once the boys had communicated, they had agreed on what needed to be done. They were going to get to Logan, no matter what.

* * *

Logan felt the pain in the back of his head increase as the van came to a stop.

"Welcome Logan," a voice said to him. "This won't take too long."


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The searing pain in his head had almost disappeared as Logan's eyes were squinted shut. He was fallen unconscious again as he was dragged into a place unknown to him. He sensed something bright and prayed it was light, telling him he was on the outside. His hopes disappeared as soon as they came. One single bulb was hanging by a wire, and that was the only source of light. Logan's heart began to pound. _My phone! _He thought before he realized two things. One: he left his phone at the Knight household. Two: his hands were bound by rope. As he took in his surroundings he felt fear set in. He was locked in a supply closet. And a_very _small one at that. Claustrophobia started to kick in. Logan never mentioned this to anyone, but he had a very severe case of claustrophobia, so when he and the boys had school at Rocque Records in the supply closet, Logan had to focus on the problems given to him. Then the time where they had fallen into the wishing well with Jordan Sparks, Logan needed to think that they would be found in little time. But the worst had been when Kendal, James, Carlos and himself were tricked into the Super Party Fun Box by Gustavo. All four boys were confined to the small area, making it hard for Logan to breath. To make matters worse, he was stuck in the middle with the others shoved against him. But luckily enough it was dark so no one could see Logan turn a shade a white. As soon as the box was opened, Logan felt the rush of relief but no one noticed, because they were all wondering how they had fallen for something so obvious.

But at this moment in time, Logan had to say that this was the worst. In the past cases, he had mobility, even if limited, but now he didn't. He barely fit into the supply closet, and he couldn't move without making something fall over. _Breathe Logan. _He thought. _Just breathe. _The door then opened and Logan met the dark gaze of Parker as he was pulled out of the supply closet violently.

* * *

Kendall, James and Carlos were crouched on the rafters, watching Parker walk over to the supply closet door and pull something out. To their horror, they found that the something as a some_one _and it was Logan. But this wasn't the Logan they were used to. This Logan was completely white, and from what they could tell, he was shaking violently. His hands were tied.

"Claustrophobic aren't we Logan?" Parker asked and the boys stared in surprise. Logan was claustrophobic? How could they not have known? Logan didn't respond and he was dragged along.

"Alright guys," Kendall said quietly as he turned to them. "We know the plan?"

James and Carlos nodded. Carlos tapped his helmet while James moved the final purple bandana to mask his face. The plan was quite simple actually, but it served their purposes. James was now Bandana Man, outfitted in his traditional purple bandannas. Kendall and Carlos didn't see the point of this in the beginning, but James quickly explained that he was to be some means of distraction. The bandanna-clad figure was sure to turn some heads. Carlos adjusted his helmet, as he was to race along the rafters along with James. Kendall was meant to find a means of escape, along with helping the others distract Parker. They had one shot at this, and they had to execute this perfectly, or else... they didn't want to think about what could happen. They looked around the warehouse and saw there were shelves everywhere, stocked to the brim. That meant if they had gotten to ground level, they would be racing past each other without realizing it. Logan had been moved to the center of the shelves, where there was a small circle, and from that Parker tied him to a post.

"Ready?" James asked.

"Let's do this," Carlos said.

With a quick nod, the three boys raced along the rafters, their footsteps clattering on the metal platforms.

* * *

Logan was the first to notice this, and his eyes went wide as he began to pull against the post.

"What?" Parker asked agitated, then his gaze turned to the rafters and his eyes got dark. "Hey!" he barked, and three large figures stepped out from the shadows. "Go!" Parker yelled and they set off.

Logan's mind was racing as he took in a crucial detail. Three others were working with Parker. That made four. There were four members of Big Time Rush. If Parker's attention was on Logan, that meant. _One to get Kendall, one to get James, and one to get Carlos. _

"No!" he suddenly exclaimed. "You can't do this!"

Parker turned his gaze to him. "Oh but I can," he said, going over and punching Logan in the stomach.

* * *

Kendall heard the footsteps rage behind him, then he jumped onto another rafter.

* * *

James felt his bandanas whip behind him as he was trying to get away from his chaser. He jumped onto the same rafter as Kendall.

* * *

Carlos saw his friends and barely had a chance to nose-dive towards them as his chaser lunged towards him.

* * *

The three boys looked at each other and silently agreed on one thing. They jumped from the rafter and split up, running through the shelves. Where they ended up, not even they would know.

* * *

Logan stared as his friends jumped and ran through the shelves. "No!" he cried again. They shouldn't have split up. If they were cornered, they were done for.

"Shut up!" Parker bellowed as he punched Logan in the stomach again.

Logan pulled his arms down and was surprised as his wrists slipped out of the rope. He was now thankful how thin his wrists were. He back-flipped from Parker's swing and crouched low to brace himself.

"Neat trick," Parker scowled.

Logan charged Parker, punching him in the face.

Parker reared back, clutching his cheek. "You shouldn't have done that," he said as he raced towards Logan, shoving him against a wall. "Your friends are running around here somewhere. All I have to do is say one word and they will be done for. Those goons I hired are grateful I got them out of jail, so they will do anything I say."

Logan's eyes widened as he kicked Parker in the stomach before getting knocked over.

* * *

Kendall felt an arm grab him and was shoved to the ground. He turned around and barely managed to block a kick to his side. He rolled over and jumped up, getting on his feet quickly.

"You're a little punk I hope you realize that," his attacker said.

Kendall frowned before jumping at him.

* * *

James turned around in time to see a hand try to grab the string of purple bandanas trailing behind him.

"You're a little freak," his attacker told him.

James dodged a punch before going for one himself.

* * *

Carlos moved out of the way, causing the man behind him to crash into the shelf.

"You brat!" his attacker exclaimed before punching him in the head.

Carlos stepped back slightly, thankful for his helmet as he bashed his head against his attacker's.

* * *

All these attacks soon ceased as everyone looked up at the sound of a single gunshot.

"No!" Kendall, James and Carlos exclaimed.

"I'm sick of these games!" Parker bellowed. "This ends now!" The echo of a gun being cocked for a second shot was heard and Kendall, James and Carlos could only stand frozen. They were all praying for something to happen.

At that moment, the huge steel door was burst open and a single shot was fired.

"Logan!" Kendall, James and Carlos yelled, not knowing what happened. They heard footsteps and muffled voices with sirens in the background. The police had come, but the boys weren't sure about what just happened. Parker had a gun, and he fired the first shot at the ceiling. The second shot, they had no idea whether it was the police that fired or if Parker had been the shooter. Their thoughts were on one specific person. _Logan._


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Logan!" the three boys exclaimed, moving past their attackers and trying to race towards the middle. Each was intercepted by a different officer and pulled out of the warehouse before they could see anything.

Kendall began to struggle against the paramedics. James whipped his bandana off his head. Carlos was thrashing while trying to hit someone with his helmet. After they were checked out they pulled away as fast as they could and began to call each others' names. Once they found each other they formed a huge hug.

"Where is he?" Carlos asked.

"Did you see anything?" James asked.

"Why is this happening?" Kendall asked.

"Enough!" the head officer said. "We have one boy shot dead and the other with serious injuries.

Each boy's heart thumped hard. Was Logan dead and Parker alive? Or was Parker dead and Logan alive? "What?" they asked. "Do you know who it was?"

"I don't know any names," the officer said. At that moment, two stretchers were wheeled out. Everything would appear normal, but one had a white sheet pulled over them. The boys were too far to see who was in the other stretcher, and when they tried to get over there, they were pulled away.

"Leave us alone!" they exclaimed.

"Boys!" the officer said. "I'm sure your is fine."

"That monster Parker Mathews isn't our friend!" Kendall exclaimed.

"And Logan Mitchell is more than just our friend!" James added.

"He's our brother! You'll never understand!" Carlos shouted in his face.

"Stop!" the officer shouted. "Get them out of here!"

"Logan!" the boys yelled as they were getting dragged away.

* * *

Pain. That's all he felt. A never-ending, searing pain. He hadn't been expecting what had happened moments before. He was fighting for his life in the instant, his injuries nearly killing him. Painfully and slowly, he moved his head and saw the stretcher next to his. He let out an involuntary groan of pain and he could hear faint voices, most likely trying to talk to him.

"What's your name son?" one asked softly but the boy recoiled, his head pounding.

As he opened his mouth to speak, he began to cough violently, and soon an oxygen mask was placed over his mouth. The blackness soon overcame him.

* * *

Kendall, James and Carlos sat in silence until _Halfway There _started to play, Kendall realizing he had Logan's phone in his pocket.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Kendall?" Camille asked. "Why do you have Logan's phone? Is he okay?"

"We don't know Camille," Kendall said. "There was a shooting. All we know is that someone is dead, the other with serious injuries. We couldn't see, and the police don't know anything."

"No," Camille said, her voice close to breaking. "Please let me know about it when you find out."

"We will Camille, we will," Kendall said before hanging up.

_Please let Logan be alive. Please._

* * *

It had been a few days since the incident and either the police had no information still or they were withholding it from Kendall, James and Carlos. The boys in question had bunkered in the hospital waiting room, demanding information. If they were waiting to see Logan, then it would have all been worth it. But if they were waiting to see Parker, they would barge into the hospital room and make him wish he didn't live through his injuries.

"Boys?" the lead doctor on this case called, and all three boys stood up.

"Do you know who it is?" they asked.

"I do," he said. "Follow me."

The boys, with heavy heart, followed the doctor.

"Kendall? James? Carlos?" a voice asked them and the boys could only look.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

* * *

The pain had subdued as his injuries were getting better. He was surprised by the visit but took it to heart. He wasn't sure how he would respond. What happened happened, nothing could change that. He was just glad he didn't die. As for the other, well... nothing could have been done about that.

* * *

The funeral had been curt and quick, the boys still not believing everything happened. Even more so, they felt obligated to go, although it had nothing to prove. Hearing what everyone had to say was the hardest part. Even they spoke, their words flowing smoothly as they recalled their memories over the course of the time spent with him. They couldn't understand why something like this could happen. It all could have been prevented.

Now on the plane, they were wondering how they would speak to everyone back in the Palm Woods.

* * *

Camille was standing in the lobby, waiting for the boys. The last communication she had with them was about two weeks ago, so she didn't know whether she would be greeted with three boys or four. Her heart was aching the moment she heard of the shooting. Jo, Rachael and Stephanie was standing beside her for support. Jo had been dying to see Kendall, Rachael had bonded with James, and Stephanie with Carlos. Camille had demanded to meet them in the airport, but the boys told her to wait in the Palm Woods. Camille was wondering what made it so drastic that she had to wait to see them. What if Logan died? If he did, she didn't know what she would do. In the midst of her thoughts, the boys in question walked forward. Camille could only see Kendall, James and Carlos. Her heart dropped.

"Guys," she said softly. "Is he...?" she trailed off.

"Camille- " they began.

"Hey!" a voice cut them off. Camille tried to look and found the voice to be near the lobby entrance. Her heart fluttered. Did her ears deceive her? "Why is everyone talking like I'm dead?" At that moment, a pair of crutches came into view, then came a very bruised and very tired looking Logan Mitchell. He had a broken leg, a concussion, and his upper body from the waist up was wrapped in bandages, including his arms which were hidden by his zip-up hoodie. He had a bandage wrapped around his head, and Camille could faintly see a bandage wrapping his shoulder. All the while Logan was wearing a hockey helmet, most likely his own since Carlos was wearing his. Camille could hardly case less what he looked like at this point, she was just happy he was alive.

"Logan!" Camille exclaimed before racing over to him, giving him a light hug as to not put him in any further pain. Tears of joy were flowing freely down her cheeks. "I was so afraid that you..."

"It's okay," Logan said softly, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, resting her head against his chest. "I'm here. I'm alive."

"So is Parker...?" Camille asked.

"Dead," Logan said. "Parker's dead. He's not coming back. He's gone Camille. And I'm here. I'm not leaving. It's going to take a lot to get me to leave again."

Camille didn't respond, she just held her position by Logan, glad that this was over.

Kendall had wrapped an arm around Jo and James and Rachael were having a conversation while Carlos was hugging Stephanie. All was at ease.

* * *

A few weeks passed and all of Logan's injuries had healed, leaving him able to do the choreography Mr. X had made. Big Time Rush was going on their first major tour and everything was normal. He and Camille had grown as a couple, as did Kendall and Jo. James and Rachael and Carlos and Stephanie had gotten together and they couldn't be happier. Big Time Rush was becoming a household name. What thrilled Logan the most was that he didn't have to live in fear anymore. Whenever he went on the stage he didn't have to worry about anyone finding him and trying to kill him. He could just relax and spend time with his brothers. Mrs. Knight had filled the papers and Logan was now her adopted son, legally siblings with Kendall and Katie, but that wouldn't have mattered anyway. Kendall, James and Carlos were his brothers, and nothing would separate them. Parker was gone and out of their lives forever, and as Logan was looking back on the events of the past, as crazy as it sounded, he wouldn't go back and change a thing.


	19. AN

A/N:

Hey everyone, how are you? Wow, it's been a long time, right? I just wanted to let you know that I'm writing a sequel called Big Time Confliction. Originally, I wasn't going to write a sequel, but I decided it would be nice to continue this. Hope you all check it out!


End file.
